The Fine Line
by i'dratherdream
Summary: It has always been a fine line between love and his beastly lust. The story between a girl who loved the wrong boy, and the wrong boy who is fighting his other half who lust after his friends younger sister. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! M for the future
1. Chapter 1

Images whizzing by, barely being visual, as the train hurried by the scenery

Images whizzing by, barely being visual, as the train hurried by the scenery.

Isabel sighed deeply, she was very sick of her older brother, James, getting his way all the time. Just because he was 10 months older then she didn't mean he was able to tell her that the both of them had to sit with his friends because James had decided to lose the key to a magic pair of handcuffs. Why couldn't they have sat with her friends? James would have loved sitting in a room full of girls drooling over him. Yet here she was, sitting in a compartment with James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.

"If you glare at that window any harder I think, you might burn a whole in it," Sirius said chuckling.

"If it amuses you then I will do my best to burn a whole in this stupid window," she grumbled sarcastically, to the boy sitting across form her, not looking at him.

He leaned forward on his knees so he could look at her. "I would be far more amused if you were to _**do**_ something, to certain someone sitting across from you," he whispered, smirking a devilish smirk while winking. Isabel turned bright red and sat up, so she could look at him embarrassed, failing to glare.

Sirius laughed a dog like laugh, before she felt a weight shift and heard a loud smack.

"OW! Bugger Prongs stop hitting me!" Sirius yelled at James who was sitting next to Isabel, now, looking quiet smug.

"Then stop making perverted remarks to or about my sister. I would usually not mind your perverted jokes towards girls, but I really don't want to hear you joking about shagging _**my sister**_, it's just wrong," he said calmly, shuddering at the thought.

"Fine if I can't make jokes about me shagging your sister then Remus will do," he said crossing his arms stubbornly.

Remus looked up for the first time since Isabel had been dragged in here by James, looking dazed and startled.

"Oh hello Prongs didn't here you come in, I was- Oh err hi Bel" he said looking over at her.

Isabel sighed looking at him annoyed, "Lupin I have been in here along with James since the train left."

"And 10 minutes prior," James added.

"Must you always add onto what I say," She asked James, while scowling.

"Am I not aloud to speak? I am older so I can do whatever the hell I please," he said, purposefully pulling his right arm to his left side, tugging her along.

"Ugh James stop pulling me around!" she ordered, "First you drag me to some stupid little store in Diagon Ally before we arrived at the station, so you could buy this stupid pair of handcuffs. Then you drag me onto the train so you could show Sirius how these stupid things work, just to get us stuck together. Then you drag me into this compartment with _**your**_ friends, and Sirius keeps being a pervert. I am not going to let you drag me around this seat."

"Fine," James shot back.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping she could get some sleep, James and Sirius had been up all last night talking about whatever boys talk about at 5a.m.

Sirius had recently run away from his home this summer and of course the Potters let Sirius live with them, he was like another part of the family. This included Christmas.

Now all of them were going back to school of there 6th year from Christmas holiday. James and his friends were already 16, but in a month or two, Isabel would be the same age.

Anyways, Mr. Potter had sent his son and daughter to Diagon alley for something Isabel didn't' know about. They finally got to Diagon alley, James quickly came to the answer that what they were looking for, was not even there. Isabel suspected the whole trip was a ruse to get her out of the house while her father spoke to Sirius privately. Obviously they hadn't wasted enough time before they were to meet there parents at the train station, so James walked into the first store he saw. Unfortunately it was a store that just sold random things, from fruits and vegetables to, oh lets say a magical pair of hand cuffs that could only be removed by a magic key that just happened to disappear.

And that is the lovely story of how Isabel got stuck in the compartment with the marauders.

"Remus? Would you rather read a book, or go on a date with a girl?" Sirius questioned curiously.

Remus was reading again and he didn't look up when he answered. "That depends on who the girl is."

"Hmmm a nice piece of skirt, like . . . I don't know maybe . . . . Bel?"

Isabel blushed deeply, her eyes still closed, trying to fall asleep before Remus could answer. "Ya I would put my book down for Bel she is fun to talk to."

The blush deepened, if that was possible. "Just fun to talk to? Come on Remus I bet highly that you want to do more then just talk," Sirius countered incredulously, laughing.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. There was a resounding _'Thunk'_ as Remus closed his book, starting to become curious, and also being stupid to not see where Sirius was going and stupid because he hadn't realized still to this day how much Bel fancied him.

"Remus Lupin, the stupidest smart bloke in history," Sirius titled him with a playful sigh. "Don't you find Bel attractive?"

"Well, um," Bel knew he was awkwardly looking at James threw corner of his eye, trying to measure James facial expressions, distance between the two, and his chance for leaving the compartment now.

James raised an eyebrow curiously while crossing his arms, slightly tugging Isabel, telling Remus it was ok to continue, but to watch what he said.

"Well of course Bel is beautiful, anyone could see that," he added the last part quickly.

Bel's heart jumped a beat. Sure he was only saying this because he was being nice, not wanting to hurt her feelings by saying no, but it still made her breath hitch in her throat.

"Okay, now Remus, my dear friend, what do most men do to attractive women," he cleared his throat, "or at least dream about doing."

"I hate to admit it, but you have me lost, Sirius. I don't understand," Remus answered honestly.

Sirius chuckled. This is exactly what he had wanted. He knew Remus was stupid when it came to _**this**_ topic, well not stupid, but ignorant and a bit naïve. All Sirius wanted to do was state the obvious, to make Bel and Remus blush.

"Haven't you ever . . . Fantasized about Bel," he asked looking from underneath his eyelashes, trying to smile innocently.

"Fantasized?"

"Yes moony, fantasized."

"Padfoot," James warned.

Isabel was gripping her eyes tightly, willing herself to sleep. But her ears were straining to here what he said.

Sirius snorted. "Haven't you ever seen a clear image in your head of some beautiful girl doing very inappropriate things to you?"

"Sirius," James warned again.

Remus didn't answer.

"Hmmm, don't be ashamed Remus we all do it," Sirius said confidently.

"You're going to wake up Bel," Remus grumbled.

"Haven't you ever wondered what naughty things could be down with a woman's mouth?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

James was tense at her side, waiting for his best friend to utter the viol words, sealing his death.

"Haven't you ever wondered what naughty things, _**BEL'S**_ mouth could do?"

With in seconds Isabel's eyes shot open as she was roughly jerked forward, her arm nearly being ripped out of its socket.

"Sirius," James voice roared, as Bel's body hit something that didn't feel the same as a seat and another jamming into her front. "I'm going to kill you!"

Sirius was barking madly with laughter as James tried to hit him around his sister. James had pulled Bel so roughly to get at Sirius that he had swung her in front of him when he jumped at Sirius, making her land on his best friend, giving him a shield.

"ENOUGH!"

James stood up straight. "It makes no bloody sense to squish the person you're defending, to death!" Bel yelled.

"Who says I was defending you," James countered.

"You attacked Sirius when he said those nasty things about me! You said it!"

"I was defending my sanity!"

"Don't James and Bel usually get along well," Peter whispered to a very flushed Remus.

"Well yes but with the currency of certain events, Sirius has been spending a lot of time with the Potters. Most likely taking a part of brother sister bonding time. So naturally Bel has gotten a little jealous and irritated," He explained.

"Just shut up James!"

"Fine!"

Bel sunk back into her seat huffing. "Get off his lap Isabel!"

"What the hell are you talking about, James!"

"I said get off of his lap!" James yanked his arm back pulling her up off of, what she had thought was her seat.

"I don't ever want to see you sitting in any boys lap! Do you here me Isabel Potter?" he was yelling and pointing his finger at her.

Bel looked down at her previous 'seat'. She turned scarlet when she found Sirius sitting where she had been sitting, laughing still. "I . . . didn't know I was sitting on . . ." she trailed off and looked down.

"I said do you here me?!"

"You pushed me on him," she grumbled, "It's your fault."

"Regardless, I don't want to ever see or know about you sitting on _any_ boy's lap! Especially Sirius'!"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean," Sirius asked, trying to act offended.

They ignored him. "I am going to ask you one more time Isabel. Do. You. Here. Me?"

"Yes I hear you _**James**_!" she said unhappily, sitting down pulling James along.

Bel returned to looking out the window, feeling, very annoyed at her brother's stupidity. How could he be such a jerk to her, his own sister? He had been acting like this since summer. Ya Sirius would stay over the last week of summer holiday and him and James were attached at the hip during school, and then there was the occasional Christmas holiday. But the beginning of summer holiday was sacred to Bel and James, well maybe just Bel. Bel loved James threw and threw. She always was able to help with anything she could, or at least try to always help, always making up ridiculous excuses for James if he got in trouble, or backing up his ridiculous excuse.

She always wanted to be around him. She idolized James just like any other student at Hogwarts, but she always felt she idolized him more.

Bel always loved when people would run up to her and ask, "Are you James Potters little sister?" It was music to her ears. She didn't care if she was in James shadow, in fact she liked it! It was where she belonged, were she felt most happy.

Isabel felt a pang of melancholy, smiling wistfully as the snowy terrain pasted by in a flash.

Bel wasn't about to blame Sirius for this. Sirius was like her brother too, except it was different.

It wasn't Sirius fault his family was a bunch of bonkers, who think muggles and _mud bloods _(such a horrid word) shouldn't exist, and are better to be disposed of then alive. Sirius wasn't like them, he wasn't so cruel. He was kind of pig headed and biased at times, but what guy isn't. Sirius was one of the best people Bel knew.

Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulas, and Mr. and Mrs. Black all thought Sirius wasn't worthy of the Black name, but Bel and almost everyone that knew Sirius thought the Black name wasn't worthy of Sirius.

It was mostly James' fault that Bel felt so neglected. It's understandable the James wanted to be there for Sirius, his best friend and other half. But he never made any time for Bel ever since Sirius moved in. Now that they _**could**_ be together 24/7 they _**were**_ together 24/7, Bel not included.

"Bel, are you ok?"

Isabel looked up, to see Sirius looking at her, intently worried. "Ya I'm fine, why?"

"Are you crying?" Remus asked.

"No! Why would I be crying?" she asked angry, as she found out that she _**was**_ crying. She wiped hurriedly at her tears to no avail, they were just replaced by another.

"You are crying!" Peter pointed out in a squeaky voice.

"So what, I'm a girl! Crying is what I do! Girls are supposed to be emotionally unstable!" she yelled defensively, a sob rattling the last word.

"Bel, what's wrong?" James asked the on coming guilt so audible in his voice it rang in her ear. "Is it because I was mad at you?"

No answer came out of her mouth, just a little sob.

She didn't want to make James feel guilty with her ridiculous emotions.

"Ugh it's nothing! Stop trying to comfort me! I feel bloody stupid for crying, can't you just drop it already!?"

"Bel . . ."

"It's nothing James!"

Bel stood up, James fallowing quickly so as not to be pulled or make it difficult for her to move. He had been extremely frustrated with her sulking ever since summer, always pouting or frowning when she saw him. Now all of that meant nothing. Now his baby sister was crying and might have been his fault.

She walked to the door and slid it open gently. "Put your wrist against the wall by the door," she ordered softly, tears cascading down her face.

"It won't work, Bel," James said just as softly.

"Do it, James," she ordered stronger.

"Bel it. . ."

"JAMES, just do it!"

He did as she asked, sighing in reluctance.

"Now what?" he questioned. "The hand closest to the door is cuffed to mine."

"Lupin, slam the door shut."

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Slam the door."

"Bel the cuffs are magic," he pointed out.

"Just do it Moony," James sighed.

Remus didn't move.

"Lupin I really don't want to be around you lot so could you please slam the bloody door!"

.


	2. is she still crying

"Is she still crying

"Is she still crying?"

James pressed his ear to the little space where the door was cracked.

After slamming the door about a dozen times, Bel began to get frustrated and decided she would sit in the hallway by the door, James on the other side, and the chain linking the cuffs was jammed between the door and wall.

James sighed. "Yes but it isn't sobbing anymore, just sniffles."

All 4 boys sighed and sat back in there seats. "I don't understand why she started crying," Sirius said.

"It's because I yelled at her," James replied a little sad.

"No James it's because of Sirius," Remus corrected.

Everyone looked at him bewildered. "What does Sirius have to do with this," James asked.

"Well she only started this after Sirius little runaway charade. It's because James hasn't had anytime for her. She feels neglected," he explained.

"Neglected?"

"Yup."

"She has been throwing a fit and crying because she feels neglected?"

"Yes Prongs,"

"That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard of!" James said flabbergasted. "I thought maybe she was upset because I yelled at her, which I rarely do."

"It's also extremely rare for you to have no time for your sister. You usually spend the majority of your summer playing quidditch with your sister, eating meals with your sister, going to Diagon alley with your sister, playing exploding snap with your sister, going to the muggle Park with your sister. Prongs if you haven't noticed, the key words her are, "WITH YOUR SISTER."

James sat there looking at Remus like he had just said something offending and ridiculously impossible.

He was pulled out of his stare by a loud hiccup outside the compartment. He didn't bother to look at the door or shove his ear to the crack. Instead James put his head in his hands.

"Since you spent your whole summer with Padfoot, she was kicked out the door," Remus kept going, rhetorically and unintentionally kicking James while he was down.

"Why didn't Bel just join us," Sirius asked.

"Bel didn't' want to get in the way."

"What? That's ridiculous, why would she be in the way?"

"Bel doesn't want to be the annoying and troublesome little sibling."

"I don't think she's annoying, troublesome, or in the way," Sirius growled defensively. "Why would she think _**I **_think that, _**or James**_?"

"I don't know but that is how she feels," Remus said threw a sigh.

"How do _**you know **_how shefeels?" Sirius asked annoyed that Remus was saying this almost as if he had prepared all his answers and logic.

"Oh Merlin, I have to be the worst big brother ever!" James groaned before Remus could answer, also taking everyone's eyes off him before he could blush.

"It's not you James. I have been taking all your time," Sirius said feeling a little guilty.

They all sat there in a silence that seemed to last for ever.

Isabel was trying to muffle her sniffing as she sat out in the hall outside the compartment. She hated crying like such a baby. She hated crying in general, possibly even more because she was the 'little potter.' No one ever saw James crying, especially over stupid things like this.

She sighed deeply at the thought of James.

James Potter.

James Potter, Gryffindor extraordinar.

James Potter best quidditch seeker at Hogwarts.

James Potter, one of the most sought after boys at Hogwarts.

James Potter.

"My James Potter," Bel absent mindedly said quietly.

"What did she say," someone attempted to whisper.

"I think she said_** my James Potter**_," another person answered, in the same voice.

"Aw that's really sweet. Jee James I can't believe you reduced her to tears," the first voice scolded softly.

"Shut up Sirius!" James hissed. "Moony?"

"No."

"What! You didn't even hear my question!"

Bel laughed softly, but felt embarrassed that they had heard her say, 'my James Potter.'

She might as well have just called him Jamesy Poo.

"You're going to ask me if I can go talk to her. And the answer is no," Remus voice said coolly.

"Why not. It would make her feel better, someone going to talk to her," James voice tried to convince.

"Ask Peter."

Bel silently laughed at the thought of awkward follower and clumsy Peter trying to make _**her**_ feel better.

Apparently James thought the same thing, because threw the door she heard his voice say, "How is _**Peter**_ going to make her feel better? Besides, you're a sensitive guy. What could make a girl feel better then a sensitive good looking guy trying to cheer her up?"

"OH let me do it!"

That was Sirius, no doubt.

"Wait Sirius don't

Before James could finish his protest Sirius threw open the door, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Bel! Wanna talk?"

"No Padfoot I'm not sure if you're the right person for this," Remus told him worriedly.

"Who else was James talking about? He did say good looking and sensitive," Sirius said, not meaning to insult Remus.

"I believe he was speaking to _**me**_ Padfoot!"

"Bullocks, I'm sensitive, good looking, _**and**_ out spoken. No offense Remus, but you're a bit on the shy side."

"Everyone is on the shy side compared to you," Remus said glaring at him.

"Exactly! So shoo shoo, me and dearest Bel have to speak," he said trying to close the door.

Remus slammed the door back open. "No Sirius. James asked me to speak with her. So move."

"There's no need to get angry Moony," Sirius pouted as he walked back into the compartment, while Remus walked out.

James smiled great fully and mouthed a thank you, Remus just grunted and plopped down onto the floor next to Bel. He pulled his knees to his chest and glared at the floor.

"Stupid Sirius."


	3. Chapter 3

Isabel fidgeted, feeling awkward because of the silence that took over the hall.

Remus had been glaring at the floor, muttering curses to himself, for about 5 minutes. Bel had caught him saying things like, _James should be doing this, coward!_ Or,_ Cocky Sirius, always thinking everyone wants him!_

The silence was honestly becoming ridiculous, especially with the constant whispering of James and Sirius trying to decide where the conversation between Bel and Remus had gone, though it had gone no where.

"Um Remus," Bel whispered uncertain if he would snap at her.

Instead he turned to her surprised, as if he had forgotten her presents. "Oh um, talking! We are supposed to be talking! Um well, I, um, hmmm."

There was another silence as Remus pondered where he should begin.

"D-do you um well, hate Sirius," he blurted out unsure of his question.

"WHAT! Of course she doesn't hate me! Why would he ask that!" came Sirius voice from behind the door.

James hushed him.

"No," Bel giggled, "of course I don't hate him, he is like family."

"Err then why have you been, how did James put it, OH! Throwing a fit?"

Bel frowned and looked at the ground._ God I feel stupid!_

She didn't answer immediately; instead she sat there thinking to herself, trying to find a way to make her reasons just and sensible, and, and, and, well, not stupid and childish.

She sighed deeply finding it inevitable; she either told Remus why or they would sit in a long silence once again. "He doesn't make time for me anymore," she whispered.

Remus felt uncomfortable. He didn't know how to handle a sad girl. He could deal with James mopping around when Lily said no to him yet again, or when Sirius was upset about his family, which rarely happened, for the boy was very good at hiding his emotions and thoughts. Remus would just tell them not to worry about it; time would heal all disappointments, wounds, including broken hearts, and horrid memories.

But Bel was a _**girl**_! He couldn't just play it off like nothing and basically tell her to suck it up, and wait till things changed in her favor! Or to just be a man and try, try again. Or just face it! She would feel wounded! Hurt! Feel like Remus was a cruel man who felt that Bel was an idiot!

Remus could feel himself slightly panic.

What would James think when Bel started crying again, because Remus had unintentionally been an insensitive moron. Sirius would cluck his tongue and say, "I knew I should have talked to her." James would say, "Remus how could you hurt my dearest sister!" Bel would cry louder, making the guilt in Remus grow and fester. And her crying would cause the marauders to hate him, shun him, and spread his most dreaded and well kept secret to the whole world!

"Remus, are you all right? You look ill, and very pale," Bel asked a little concerned, reaching out to feel his face.

"It's a lie! I never said to just suck it up and face James! I didn't! I swear!" Remus yelled, taken off guard from being pulled out of his daze.

She looked at him, blank faced, her hand in mid air.

Remus flushed bright and brilliant hues of red.

"Hmmm I reckon your right, Lupin. I am acting like a child. I should just tell James I feel left out and then just suck it up," she said thoughtfully, sitting back.

"Are you serious? She makes all this trouble so it can be fixed in a two minute conversation!" James hissed incredulously.

"Yes, I am Sirius, what does that have to do with anything," Sirius asked trying to make a joke that was well past its dos.

"That joke isn't funny Padfoot," James hissed again.

"Calm down Prongs it was a joke, your acting like a women on her period," Sirius grumbled.

"He is being short with Sirius," Bel mumbled to herself. "Wow that's pretty amazing."

Bel stood up and opened the door quickly, letting James and Sirius fall to the floor, since they were leaning on the door. She quickly pulled James up and started dragging him down the corridor. "Where the hell are you going," James asked bewilderment and surprise evident in his voice.

"We."

"What?"

"Where are _**we**_ going, you're right here with me now aren't you," she said playfully. James was blown away; she hadn't been playful with him since last Christmas, now suddenly she was pulling him along and making jokes wily nilly? Maybe she was bipolar?

Isabel looked in compartment after compartment until she finally stopped in front of one. She flung the door open and raised her wrist that was hand cuffed to James. "Lily, help me," she pleaded.

James was taken off guard by Lily's sudden appearance before his hand flung into his hair and tried to make it look like he had just stepped off his broom. He smirked at her. "Hello, Evans. Looking radiant as always," he complemented, though his demeanor was arrogant, almost as if he was really complementing himself, like it always was at school.

Lily just grimaced at him and then looked back at Bel. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with…" she was cut off by James who hugged her and said, "She was with me as it were. She was looking very down cast and I asked her to sit with her older brother, so I could make her feel better." Bel made a disgusted noise in her head. He was so show offey in front of Lily; it was annoying. She pushed him away and looked at Lily. "And then he made me cry. Now, could you please get this off," she said wiggling her wrist around.

"You made her cry," Lily snorted. "Wow that's a new low for you Potter. I thought maybe there was at least one person in this world you would take care of, hmmm guess not. What else do you do, spit on your mum and kick your dad?" Bel made a disgusted noise in her head again. Lily always pretended like she was on a pedestal that James could never reach; it was also annoying.

"Lily," Isabel demanded. "Please get this off."

"Oh yes of course sorry," she mumbled quickly. Lily tried a couple of spells until she finally just froze the damn thing and slammed the door over it. It shattered and the Potters were free.

"Finally," Bel yelled exasperate, rotating her wrist and letting her arm meander in the air.

"Finally? Excuse me? You make it sound like was torturing you," James said offended.

"You put me in a compartment with Sirius and you," Bel, pointed out.

"Ya I'd say that's one hell of a torture session," Lily nodded. Bel and Lily walked into the compartment and shut the door before James could say anything else to there face. But he didn't stop there. "Bel you can't just leave your stuff in our compartment," He said banging on the door.

"Oh yes she can Potter and she will," Lily yelled threw the door.

"James I'll just get it later," Bel said in a much nicer tone then Lily had.

"Evans, this is a conversation between me and my sister. Mind staying out of it?" James sighed annoyed. "You can get into family arguments once you marry me."

"I would never even _**date**_ a bullying toe rag like you, no less marry you, you arrogant prat," Lily growled sitting in her seat.

"Yes you keep saying that, doesn't mean your right though. Anyways, Bel, come get your things," he ordered her.

"James I said I'll get it later," she said while sitting across form Lily.

"Is that really your brother, Bel?" Mary, who was sitting next to Bel, asked looking extremely excited. "I mean can you introduce us?"

"What are you talking about you idiot, Potters known you since first year," Lily scolded.

"Is Sirius Black with him?" Ann, who was sitting next to Lily, asked looking just as excited.

"Oh isn't Sirius gorgeous," Mary prattled on.

"Oh I know, positively," Ann answered.

"He and James are so…" Mary never finished sentence because James got the door open and smirked at them all. Mary and Ann looked at each other and turned bright red before saying, "Hello James," in unison looking like theologists and James was a God who had just been recently discovered; like they were in heaven.

Bel was looking at them all amused.

"Wotcher ladies," James said walking and grabbing Bel. "Stop being a little brat and come get your things."

"But James, I want to sit with my friends," she whined as James dragged her down the line of compartments.

"I'm not saying you can't sit with them. I'm saying I'm not going to carry your things, and neither is anyone else," James said pushing her in front of him.

"Oh fine," she sighed walking on faster then James, who sighed and kept his pace. They were about two compartments away from the Marauders' compartment when some one suddenly walked out of there compartment.

"Oof," Bel ran straight into the person rebounding and falling down. "Oi watch it," she grumbled rubbing her head. She looked up to see a tall young man with blond hair to his shoulders.

"Oh if it isn't the little Potter," Lucious hissed, smirking down at her. Mulciber, Evan Rosier, and Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange all poked there heads out of the compartment. "Oh it is, it is," Rosier laughed. "Maybe she's lost Malfoy?"

"Maybe," Lucious said kneeling in front of her. "Bad things happen to people who get lost, you should know this by now Potter," he whispered.

Isabel had many bad run ins with Lucious and other Slytherins. Thanks to her older brother she was either extremely liked or extremely hated. Lucious had run into Isabel when she had gotten lost in the school once. He was going back to his dorm room from the hospital wing; the marauders were the ones who put him there when a prank had given him donkey ears. You can imagine he wasn't just going to walk past his chance to get back at James. He gave Bel a pretty good beating. But the joke was on him because Bel never told anyone about it or any of the other times she had ran into Slytherins who wanted revenge on the Marauders.

"Get away from my sister Malfoy," James growled picking Bel up off the floor and to her feet.

"Oh lookie here both the Potters," Mulciber said walking out of the compartment, fallowed by the others, including Severus Snape who no one had seen up until now. "Maybe they're both lost what luck!"

"Slither back to your compartments ladies, we're just passing by," James said trying to push Bel and himself past them. Rabastan stepped in front of them. "If you caused all this trouble and we are all out here already why not make it an event worth while?"

"It isn't worth my while to have a slap doodle of a time with you prats," James said puissant.

"He didn't say worth _**your**_ while Potter," Rodolphus smirked. "You and your sister could be a jolly good time for us all," he continued, touching Bel's chin and winking. She flinched and James pulled out his wand and putting it to his throat.

"Touch her again Lestrange and I swear I'll decapitate you," James roared. Everyone else pulled out there wands except for Bel who was being held tight to James chest.

"You wouldn't dare," Snape said. "We out number you easily, unless your sister has a way of defending herself for once." Bel looked down at this. Its not that she couldn't defend herself, they had always out numbered her.

"I could do it in a heart beat Snivellous, unlike you I'm not just good at potions, I am fantastic in Defense," James hissed.

"That may be, but what about the dark arts," Lucious asked. "That's were your down fall is Potter."

"My only down fall is that I might not be able to hit you Malfoy, I would feel like I'm hitting a girl. Why don't you get a hair cut?" James laughed.

Lucious scowled at him before lifting his wand, "Stupi-"

"Do it and I'll hex you," said Sirius who was pressing his wand to Lucious nape. "Heard the ruckus and we came out to see what was going on," he said gesturing to Remus and Peter who also had there wands out, Peter looking a bit unsure.

"I don't know if Dumbledore would like that Slytherins are attacking other students," Remus said showing his perfect embroidered robe. The boys had already changed apparently.

"Lupin what are you going to do about it," Snape sneered. "Are you going to bite me," he teased sarcastically. "I wonder what that would do. Infect me?" Remus looked at him wide eyed and then went silent.

"Shut it Snivelly," James ordered.

"We'll just leave it at this," Lucious said lowering his wand slowly, the others fallowing him. "Next time Potter." He didn't look at James when he said this.

The Marauders put down their wands as the Slytherins walked into their compartment.

"You two alright," Sirius asked.

"Fine," Bel said quickly getting out of James grip and walking into the compartment. She heaved at the trunk trying to get it down. "You're going to break the handle if you pull at it like that," Sirius sighed walking into the compartment with Peter right behind him.

James walked up to Remus who was staring at the place Severus had been standing. "Are you alright Moony?" James said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not really sure," Remus said quietly.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiotic, greasy haired, dark arts freak who I sometimes regret saving," James tried to joke, but Remus looked at him seriously.

"If you wouldn't have saved him, I probably wouldn't be here."

"Yes but he doesn't deserve his life," James said glancing back at the compartment Snape had disappeared into.

"I thought he was going to tell everyone right there," Remus said turning towards his own compartment, "I think your sister would run away like a chicken with her head chopped off," he tried to laugh and then walked into the compartment.

James looked at Remus confused. Why was he worried about Bel finding out more then the Slytherins?

James walked into the compartment. "Whose brilliant idea was it to sit two spaces away from those Slytherins?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, God, no," James whined as he sat back down, seeing Isabel throw the yo-yo out of her hand and it quickly pulled back, making a whizzing sound as it went.

"What," Bel asked not looking at him, but rolling the yo-yo on the floor.

"You haven't stopped playing with that since Christmas when you took it out of your stocking. It's a tad bit annoying," he said removing his glasses and rubbing his nose.

"You're the one who gave it to her, "Sirius snorted.

"Yes well I didn't imagine she would play with it none stop, including during dinner."

"Really? My mom would kill me if I played with anything at the table," Peter marveled.

"Mum and dad spoil their little princess very well. She could murder someone and they would just give her a slap on the wrist and send her on her way, but no to hard she might break. As if she was fragile, considering she wasn't supposed to be born," James mumbled.

"What was Lil Bel an accident," Sirius mused.

"No, Mum and Dad are well into there golden years so they were thrilled to have any children, let alone two. So they spoil her rotten."

"Oh stop it. You act like they beat you during dinner and give me your meal," she mumbled as she stood and tried to pull her suitcase out of the luggage holder.

"What are you doing," her brother sighed loudly.

"Getting my things so I can sit with Lily."

"No you aren't. I saw the way those slimy gits were gawking at you," he seethed. "What was that about anyways? Suddenly just decided to pick on you did they?"

"How would I know? I can't read their thoughts."

"Have they bothered you before?"

"…. Um, no…."

"Why did you hesitate?" James sat straighter, looking at his sister.

"….I didn't hesitate…," she said quietly.

"Yes you did," James said quickly. "You just did it again."

"Ok they've bothered me once or twice," she said quickly.

_Or nine_

"Hmmm," he hummed, looking at her skeptically.

"So I'm staying am I," she changed the subject quickly.

"Yes."

She sighed loudly and sat back in her seat. He could be so bossy and overprotective at times, and it was particularly annoying that he had so rude and mean just minutes ago. But she couldn't say much, she had been very moody just minutes ago. Maybe it was one of the few things she had in common with her theo brother.

For being siblings the two were very different, including their looks. The only resemblance was the messy hair that was black and thick. But James was tall and well built, though he was thin and Bel was very short and just all around petite. He wore glasses and she didn't. James personality was strong and demanded attention, where Bel would rather let someone else take the spotlight, and do anything to avoid many eyes on her. James could be very flamboyant and Bel could be very shy.

On the other hand the siblings had similarities, such as their surname. Bel also played quidditch with her brother, she was a seeker. She was fond of defense, just as James was. And…. There were a few other things. Sadly though, it was hard to notice Bel and James had these similarities because James shown so radiantly that it was hard to see Bel's dull glow. Her flaw was that she didn't mind being in his shadow, in fact she enjoyed it there.

"Lupin, are you alright," she asked taking notice of Remus pale face and tired eyes.

He looked startled that he was being spoken too when he looked up form his book. "Yes I'm fine, I am just not feeling well," he quickly said.

"Maybe it's the full moon, it's really close" Bel said staring out the window. The sun was setting, twilight leaving her place behind for the night.

All the boys stiffened at her words. Had she figured it out? Was Moony's secret blown?

"What," Remus almost whimpered.

Bel turned around and smiled at him. "I've never seen you sick before, that's odd, isn't it?"

"Bel… please don't freak out," he said quietly, so quiet Bel only heard a mumble.

"A lot of odd things happen during the full moon. Like, once, mum and I went out to eat and I saw a man wearing women's clothing. Almost weed my pants laughing so hard."

"Wait what does that have to do with the full moon? Are you calling Moony a cross dressing werewolf?" Sirius asked, confused at were the conversation was going.

Isabel laughed. "No I'm just saying weird things always happen during the time of the full moon. Remus getting sick is a weird thing for me; I've never seen him ill but I don't hang around with you boys at school I guess."

All the boys quickly relaxed, hoping Isabel wouldn't pay much attention to what Sirius had said.

"I read in a book somewhere that a neon pub sign lures in a drunk, the same way a full moon lures in odd creatures," Remus grimaced at her comment and sank back in his seat.

The trip wasn't very entertaining after that. Bel played with her yo-yo as the boys did whatever the boys did, talk, play, plan, and such. She practically sprinted to the carriages to find Lily.

"Let me see your hands," Lily demanded as soon as Bel sat next to her. Isabel hesitated and grimaced, pressing her hands to her sides.

"Why?"

Lily looked down at her skeptically. "You know exactly why."

With another hesitation and a sigh the messy haired girl gave up her hands. Lily quickly grabbed them examining them for a second before letting go and scowling at the girl. "Your manicure is completely ruined, Bel. I told you take care of your hands. Did you even put lotion on them?"

"Well…. I got into two days of brake before James saw my hands and flipped out. He said that I was too young for those kinds of things. Lily, he made me wash my hands till the nail polish came off," Bel said rubbing her hands. They had been completely chaffed that night to the point of burning sensations.

"Really, your brother is such a little toe rag," she fumed.

"Oh please you're only using this as an excuse to talk about him," her friend replied slyly.

"I am not."

"Did you know that 73% of what you talk about is my brother," Bel said matter-of-factly.

"That is a lie," Lily stuttered.

Isabel just shook her head and quietly sat for the rest of the ride. Dinner was less than eventful. The little Potter hadn't paid much attention to anything because the whole time she was tapping her foot getting ready for dinner to start and finish. She had astronomy homework during break and hadn't done it. It wasn't due for another three days but it was a project, one you should do a piece of everyday of break, at least 2 hours. She had 28 hours to make up in three days, on top of whatever work she would get in those three days from other classes. Bel needed to start immediately.

"What are you eating so fast for," Lily laughed as she slowly cut her food into proper pieces for a lady to chew.

Bel looked up and swallowed her full mouth before taking a drink of her goblet. "I have to do a paper."

"You know you can't go anywhere until the perfects give us the password."

The other girl dropped her fork and groaned. "Ugh, I just ate twice my body wait in 5 minutes for no reason," as she laid her head in her hands. "I think I might throw up."

Lily laughed before someone quickly to her right tapped her shoulder and started a conversation with her. That's Lily for you. She was so much more social then her little friend. She was the smartest, prettiest, most talkative, good hearted nerd Hogwarts had ever seen. Bel would never admit it but she envied Lily with a passion. Bel had a feeling that her friend sensed this and always tried to coax her friend into group trips to Hogsmeade or simple conversations but Isabel felt so uncomfortable that she would rather just fey sick and go sit in the common room alone.

Unfortunately James would see her in the common room and quickly ask her why she wasn't off with friends. He did this quickly so no one would see that he was worried about his sister. Again Bel would lie about not feeling well, or say she was going out later; either or James had to leave or lost his concentration on the matter before he could question her further.

She didn't mind. She believed she should be comfortable rather then social, right? If she was happy being alone then that's how she would live her life. Not looking it as alone, but happy.

"Potter you're looking a bit green," she heard a woman say from behind her. Bel turned to see McGonnagal looking at her from behind her glasses. "Eat too much or did you eat something bad?"

Bel shook her had. "No… I'm fi-", she stopped talking when she felt her stomach protest. "Maybe a bit of both," she said truthfully.

"Yes, well maybe you should go see Pomfrey before bed," she said piercing her lips. "I'm sure your brother has the pitch after classes."

Bel groaned in her mind. "Oh great, can't wait."

The professor's lips twitched briefly. "Well, feel better then."

McGonnagal was a nice professor, defiantly nice to her. Isabel wasn't very fond of her. The only reason the woman was somewhat kind to her was because she had to, Bel was on the quidditch team and was decent, and her brother was the best quidditch player in Gryffindor. Maybe that wasn't completely true, but Bel tried to avoid the woman if she could.

The girl felt something her throat and quickly covered her mouth, quickly holding it back down. She stood catching Lily's eye. "Are you alright?"

"I need to us the loo," she mumbled quickly before hurrying down the aisle between the Slytherins' table and her own. She didn't get far before someone tripped her setting a group of Slytherins roaring with laughter.

"You are so mean Malfoy," Mulciber teased lightly.

Luscious looked at her while tisking, "You're right. Poor girl can't keep her own footing while walking and I just had to give her another obstacle." The group laughed again before she pushed herself up and quickly kept walking, her stomach making her ignore the comments being said loudly about her. Though, even if her stomach was in good health she would have kept going. Like Isabel Potter was going to pick a fight with Slytherins, or anyone for that matter.

The girl practically broke the door off the hinges as she stumbled in and emptied her dinner in the toilet. She wiped her mouth and groaned. "Ugh, if I'm lucky I can miss practice." she quickly heaved again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Bel your slacking. You did much better over the summer," James yelled. The whole team was sitting on the ground watching Bel try and catch the snitch. One by one James had watched everyone play their position; Bel was taking the longest to meet James expectations.

"You think he'd be more lenient with her," he heard Anderson whisper to McKenzie.

"Do you want to join her Anderson? That would be a sight to see, you catching a snitch."

Bel could feel rain drops starting to fall on her and could faintly hear thunder. She saw the snitch fake right and quickly go left. She followed it and it started moving up and down and then straight towards the stands before quickly heading towards her team mates. Miranda Hart shrieked when she was almost struck with the back end of Bel's broom. The snitch was low to the ground as flew, slightly twitching left and right. She knew it was going to make a sharp left, she didn't know how she knew but she did. Bel moved to the right of it and was struck in the side, but did catch it.

"Ok go ahead and head in for the night," James said to everyone.

She heard a few words behind her and turned and walked to James as rain started to pour down heavily. "Nice catch," McKenzie said laying his hand on her shoulder. She just nodded, feeling odd with his hand on her shoulder. She turned her torso and felt a little sting.

"Ouch," she lifted the bottom of her shirt and saw a bruise the size of a snitch on her hip. "Little bugger is almost as mean as a bludger." She looked at James handing him the snitch and smiled. "That was good, huh?"

"I thought it was," McKenzie answered with a wink.

James looked at him. "Do you mind not flirting with my sister, and if you must do so, do it when I'm not around" He dropped his hand from her shoulder. James looked at Bel. "You could have done better."

Bel's smile fell. "I thought I did well."

"Yes, you did _well_, but _well_ isn't exactly were I want us to be," he tried to keep his tone light. "I mean I hear Regulas is fantastic."

Bel looked at her brother. "I'm not really sure I can be fantastic, James."

He beamed down at her. "I'll get you there my little doe,' he ruffled her hair and headed to the change rooms.

She sighed as she watched him leave. She could feel James' words and the strain of practice starting to rise past the adrenalin. She tried not to let his words affect her much, he was passionate about quidditch and that's why he was never happy with her during practice. Still, they had been practicing for exactly a month now and had barely won the game against Huffepuff, frustrating James. Bel knew that she had almost lost the game for them, if it wasn't for a bludger hitting the other seeker he would have caught the snitch. James was just being gentle with her, and trying to say his words kindly. Bel felt that the kind words were worse then the actual ones.

"You _did_ do well," McKenzie said, trying to comfort her. "Your brother is just being a git" he smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder again.

"He isn't a git," she said a little defensively. "He just wants the team to be good…… and thank you."

He laughed. "No problem. So I was wondering-"

"Oi! Bel! What are you doing? It's raining out here," Sirius yelled as him, Peter, and Remus walked onto the field with books over there heads. "I hope you aren't sharing any _romantic_ kisses in the rain."

Sirius laughed as Bel's cheeks became red. "I'll see you later McKenzie," she waved as she ran towards them. The boy looked after her for a while before heading towards the changing rooms.

"What are you two doing down here?" Bel asked.

"What was McKenzie talking to you about?" Remus asked some what defensively, ignoring the previous question. His face was slightly pink, and his facial expression seemed harder then usual and he seemed sickly looking. Was he ill again? Sirius and Bel looked at Remus oddly; Sirius more amused then the other.

"…Quidditch, what else would he talk to me for," Bel replied completely oblivious to any other answer. It didn't even pass her mind that maybe McKenzie had wanted to ask her to Hogsmeade or was flirting with her; she just thought James was being over protective.

"I could think of a few things," Sirius laughed.

"Well I mean he was touching you," The thin boy said gruffly.

Bel looked at him briefly before color touched her cheeks. He was staring right at her. Did she look alright? Her hand went to her hair and ran a hand threw it; it was soaked. Quickly Bel brought her hand down and looked at herself. She probably didn't look to impressive in her scruffy looking clothing that she wore for practice. The clothing was too big and the rain was pouring down making it soggy. She probably looked like a wet dog.

"I'm going to go," she said quietly walking past the boys towards the school.

"No shower then," Sirius asked but Bel just hurried on till she exited the field and started sprinting.

The past month had really flown by; work in classes wasn't too bad. Bel thought that it was the quiet that was really making time fly. Isabel usually sat by a window or the fire in the common room in between classes, after classes, and on the weekends, occasionally she would walk outside or head to the library. Lily had asked her to go study a few times, or sometimes in a group. Bel had turned her down, especially when Lily wanted just the two of them to go study because Bel knew Severus would probably be there, and didn't want to deal with Lily trying to walk away and Severus' pesky persistence. It had been like this since last year, the boy waiting in places he was sure Lily would go and then try to talk to her.

Speaking of Severus, Bel had run into him and Lucious in the hallway a couple of days ago.

"_You really do ask for it, don't you?" Malfoy had laughed as Bel ran into Severus while turning a corner. "Or are you just horribly unlucky and clumsy?"_

_Severus snorted. "Unlucky and clumsy would be my bet. She isn't the type to look for trouble."_

_Bel clutched the strap to her bag. "Hello Lucious, Severus," she greeted them shakily. "I was just heading back from Slughorn's office."_

"_Don't tell me he gave you an invitation to that party of his. He would have to be daft," Severus looked at Malfoy. "She is absolutely horrid in potions."_

_Malfoy smiled. "Helpless, she is. Really helpless." He stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. He looked at her tantalizingly. "You're family really is bizarre, you and James have nothing in common aside from the fact that you both always manage to get yourself in trouble. He just manages to do it on purpose."_

"_I really have to be heading back," Bel tried pulling her arm back._

_Lucious tightened his grip. "Your brother and Black made quite the ruckus in the Slytherin dorm yesterday. There was pudding splattered all over the place. He really pisses me off." He pushed her against the closest wall and gripped her face in one of his hands. "Just looking at you reminds me of him and how much he pisses me off. Sometimes I just want to beat the life out of you."_

"_Lucious," Severus warned. "We can't get into too much trouble. It's getting late."_

_The blonde stared her down. He could see the fear behind her blank stare and it made him smile, as if someone had just told a mind blowing joke. "Remember last year when I asked you why you didn't call my Malfoy like your brother did? And what did you say?"_

_Bel just looked at him. Her eyes were starting to water as she remembered how badly they had insulted her. Lucious hit her against the wall. "Tell me," he demanded._

"_I said what ever relationship you have with my brother doesn't have anything to do with me," Bel had managed to say threw her tears that were starting to spill._

_Lucious let out a booming laugh before leaning in so his large frame was flush against her petite one and her ear was being brushed by his lips as he said, "I'm going to find a way to get you, get you so it really hurts him."_

_He let her go and then turned away, Severus on his heels._

It could have been worse.

As she entered the school she headed straight to her dorm. Mary and Alice were in there, their books out and open on Mary's bed. "Hey Bel," they greeted in unison. Isabel always thought it was creepy how they did that, sometimes they even finished each others sentences. Lily called them Prattle twins on occasion.

"Hello. Where's Lily at?"

"Just guess," Mary said in distasteful tone, not bothering to look up from her book. "She's in the library with _him_."

Alice made a disgusted noise. "How can she stand him?"

"They're friends… or were. Lily says they had been friends since before Hogwarts," Bel said looking at them a little put off.

"I can't imagine why," they both said.

"I mean, even if he was decent before," Alice started.

"He sure is a git now," Mary finished.

Bel scowled at them. "If Lily wants to be friends with Severus Snape then let her. It's no ones business but theirs."

"Thank you, Bel." All three girls quickly turned to see Lily leaning against the door jam an amused smile on her face. She walked over to her bed and sat down. "I'm glad someone in this school understands."

"How long have you been standing there," Mary asked.

Lily looked at them and smiled. "I was actually right behind Bel, so I heard everything." Mary flushed but Alice looked at Lily seriously.

"He is a git though. We don't just make this up."

"I know _you_ don't make it up. Those idiots in the boy's dorms do and you all _worship _them. He isn't a git," Lily said laying back.

Alice turned bright red. "They are not idiots, if anyone is an idiot it's you." Mary and Bel looked at each other in surprise. There was definitely going to be a huge argument.

"And why is that," Lily asked sitting up.

Alice stood up her fists clenched. "Because James _adores_ you and all _you_ want to do is hang out with _Snape_!"

"It sounds like your jealous!" Lily yelled back, standing up too. "Well you can have that _pounce_ because I don't want him!"

"_Pounce_?" she screeched. "Don't call him a pounce!"

Bel was amazed at how _Alice_ was the one defending _her_ brother. Shouldn't she be the one offended by Lily's insults? Isabel found a long time ago that the only one aloud to insult James was Lily. She would never let anyone say one bad word about him without her standing up for him. But when Lily did it Bel thought it was amusing, probably because she knew Lily actually liked James but for some reason refused to accept his advances. Probably because Lily was afraid James only enjoyed the game of trying to catch Lily, but would lose interest once he won the prize.

Isabel looked at Mary before motioning to the bathroom. Mary gave her a pleading look and mouthed the words, "Don't leave me here with these two!" Bel shrugged her shoulders in apology before quickly running to the bathroom and turning the water on.

As she undressed she remembered that tomorrow was a Hogsmeade trip. She grimaced as she stepped under the water. Maybe she should do her homework now and stay up till late, using that as an excuse to get out of leaving with Lily. Well, if the girls kept up there arguing the whole dorm would be up till late.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bel came out of the bathroom Mary and Alice were gone and Lily was stomping around the room. "I hate that girl so much sometimes," she fumed to herself.

Bel sat on her bed. "It's ok I hate her mostly all the time."

Lily stopped her stomping and looked at Bel before laughing a little sheepishly. "Oh, you're out already." Lil sighed after a few moments and sat on the bed next to the smaller girl.

"I like the other Alice much better," Bel said. "Ya know that one that's bloody fantastic at Defense. What's her last name again?"

"Gerber," the red head stated.

"Ya Alice Gerber," she said to herself. "She's a little quiet."

Lily laughed. "So are you."

Bel flushed her embarrassment. "Ya but she does it because she's shy. I just …. Have nothing to say." There was a long silence after that. Lily lay on her back and Bel fiddled with her wet hair wanting to ask her the question that had been itching at her since Alice and Mary had said where Lily was. She wasn't sure if asking Lily would be rude, or if Lily didn't want to talk about it.

"Go on," Lily sighed.

"What?"

"I know you want to ask, so go ahead."

Was she that obvious? "Why were you talking to him?"

"Well," Lily closed her eyes. "I was walking with the _Prattle twins _past the library when he came out and he asked if he could have a word. That's all."

"What did he say?"

Lily frowned. "The same usual thing, telling me he didn't mean it, he was sorry, if we could be friends."

"And what did you say?"

Lily rolled on her side so she was facing the door. "I said the same thing I always do; just like I did the first."

"Lily," Bel said feeling small. "I'm sorry you didn't have to tell me."

She rolled over and looked at Bel. "Oh don't apologize, Bel. I didn't have to tell you but I wanted to, I trust you and I want to tell you everything, you're my best friend." Lily smiled when her friend turned red and looked away. "You know that right? That you're my best friend?"

Isabel fidgeted and scratched her head. "Ya I know," she said quietly. Bel knew her and Lily were friends, but not best friends. She and Lily had been close since the first day.

The smaller girl flushed at her trail of thoughts, she could never think about meeting Lily without thinking about the first time she had met Remus Lupin.

_Isabel had lost sight of James and was looking for him frantically. Suddenly she opened a door and sitting there was a boy who had tawny hair and golden eyes, he looked at her with a blank face before quickly standing; he was tall for his age, and rather thin._

"_I'm sorry I'll move," he had said while reaching for his trunk._

_Bel had much more audacity then and she reached for his hand, grabbing and giving it a small shake as she looked in his eyes with a confused look. "I'm Isabel Potter."_

_Remus had paused and looked at the girl with a startled look, before smiling weakly. "Remus Lupin, very nice to meet you."_

"_I'm not bothering you, am I?"_

_Remus quickly shook his head._

"_Then why were you leaving?"_

"_Well some people don't... I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."_

_She cocked her head to the side. "Your weird," she interrupted._

_Remus looked away. "Oh."_

_The little girl smiled broadly and laughed a little bit. "That's a complement. I like weird people." Remus looked at her. "There are far too many normal people in this world."_

_He smiled. "Well, Isabel, you're weird too."_

"_Thank you, and call me Bel, with one L not two." She suddenly turned. "I left my things in the hallway."_

"_Here let me help," Remus had offered. They both grabbed the handles and tried to lift it when James had suddenly appeared, with Sirius at his side, all though Remus and Bel had no clue that he was Sirius at the time._

"_Why are you touching my sister's things? Is he picking on you Bel? 'Cause I'll give him a good one in the face if he is," James had said scowling grabbing a fist full of Remus' shirt. Remus just looked at him blankly before adapting a skeptical look._

_At this moment a girl with red hair came out of a nearby compartment with a boy with dark hair and a hooked nose. "What's going on out- Hey! You leave that boy alone!" she had demanded, seeing James' hold on Remus._

"_James this is my friend Remus Lupin," Bel leaned in with a smile on her face. "He's weird."_

_Her brother grinned and let go of the boy. "Oh is he now? Is he your kind of weird or my kind of weird?"_

_Bel looked at Remus for a moment as she pondered, everyone else watching. "I'd say mine, because he's very nice, but yours seeing how he didn't look like he would wee his pants when you said you were going to punch him." She looked at Remus once more and said, "I think he'd do you a lot of good."_

_James grinned broader and took the tawny boys hand. "James Potter, yes _thee _James Potter, flier extraordinar."_

_The boy with the hooked nose snorted. "_Thee_ James Potter? I've never heard of you before."_

_James scowled at him. "Well that shows what you know. Live under a rock, do you?"_

_The dark haired boy quickly took Remus' hand after. "Black, Sirius Black. Best looking eleven year old you'll ever meet." He winked at Bel and the red haired girl when he said this. _

"_Excuse me," the boy with the hooked nose had said, looking outraged. "Don't wink at her."_

"_Who are you," Sirius asked rudely._

"_This is Severus Snape and I am Lily Evans," the red interjected quickly._

"_Lily Evans," Bel had said excitedly. "I reckon you'll be top of our class, or at least near it!"_

"_Um…Excuse me?"_

"_Maybe you'll be in Raven Claw," Bel continued. "I can tell you're smart. Your eyes are so wonderful!"_

"_Speaking of houses," Sirius had said while turning to James. "__Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?_"

_James looked at him seriously._ "_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad... Got a problem with that?"_

"_No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." Severus mumbled with a snort._

"_Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius shot back quickly. James and Sirius laughed loudly._

"_Leave him alone!" Lily yelled at them._

"_James," Bel scowled at him and _thunked_ him on his fore head. "You're being rude; look you've made Lily upset. Why don't you go in Remus' compartment? Lily obviously doesn't like you, so don't bother her."_

_James snorted. "What's not to like?" He walked into the compartment none the less, calling back. "Sirius, Remus...are you coming or not?" Sirius went in quickly and Remus went in a bit more reluctantly._

_Lily smiled softly at her. "I didn't catch your name."_

"_Isabel Potter," she said proudly._

_Lily looked shocked and Severus looked disgusted. "You're his sister?"_

_Bel nodded._

"_Oh, _fantastic_, there are two of you." Lily lightly nudged Severus with her elbow._

"_Be nice, Sev."_

Lily quickly rolled on the bed completely and looked at Bel with fluttery eyes. "So Ms. Potter, I've seen you staring at a certain someone during classes."

Isabel flushed. "Who?"

"Professor Pulchrum, of course," Lily looked at Bel with a sarcastic expression.

The brunette looked back at her friend innocently. "He is quite dapper."

The two giggled.

"No, Bel, I mean Lupin."

"Oh… Lupin…."

Lily looked at her skeptically. "Bel…do you fancy a miser Lupin?"

Bel quickly jumped off her bed and snatched her pj's, running to the bathroom.

"Hey," Lily yelled as she ran after her, the door shutting in her face.

Bel changed quickly as Lily banged on the door, yelling, 'Isabel Open this door and face me you little coward!' Bel's face was covered in a rose red blush. She was hoping desperately that Lily was just extremely observative and Bel wasn't blatantly gawking at Remus all the time.

Quickly the girl opened the door, causing Lily to fall to the floor. Bel jumped over her calling back an apology as she ran out the door grabbing her school bag and down the stairs into the common room, where she quickly hid behind a high backed chair by a window.

"That was close," Bel panted. "Lily almost found out that-"

"Found out what?"

Bel jumped with a start as Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin looked over the chair. "Great Godric, Lupin you scared the crap out of me!" Her heart was pounding and not from being startled, Remus was staring right at her again

"Sorry," he said as Bel stood up. His face was as hard as had been earlier and if possible paler. "I was just talking to Frank when we saw you shoot down the stairs like you were being chased by McKenzie."

"Why would McKenzie be chasing me? Why would I be running...I'm confused," Bel said rubbing her temples.

"We over heard him a couple days ago talking about how he was going to ask you to Hogsmeade," Frank said. "But with the way you're always avoiding people we didn't think you would want to go with him."

"Why would he want to go with me? I hardly ever talk to him?"

"Obviously he likes you," Frank said.

"He always stares at you," Remus said harshly, making Bel feel stupid for not noticing. "Likes you for your looks probably."

"Ya I heard that too," Lily said popping up from behind Bel causing her to jump again.

"Alright, sneaking up on me isn't as fun as it looks," she mumbled to herself. "Besides that doesn't even, make sense."

"How doesn't that make sense?" Frank asked.

"It just doesn't," She mumbled. It honestly didn't make sense to her. McKenzie was a boy and boys liked girls like Lily and Mary and Alice. Didn't they? Bel wasn't like them. Those three were bubbly, smart, talkative, and a bit flirty. She was quiet, dull, and anti social. It just sounded like jibberish to her.

Remus suddenly softened his face but his face was still stony. "There _are_ boys attracted to you here, Bel. Quite a few."

Isabel looked at Remus startled and had to blink a few times. Had he meant himself? She quickly discarded the thought. That could never happen. Bel turned away from him, feeling awkward.

"Yes, its true, Bel," lily said with a smile. Something caught her eye and she looked away briefly before turning back with a larger smile. "Why don't you go find out just how much McKenzie likes you? He's right there."

"_What_? No, Lily-"before Bel could finish Lily grabbed her arm and practically threw Bel at the boy who was talking to a group of his friends.

"Oh goodness, sorry McKenzie I…." she looked at Lily who gave her look that rooted Bel to her spot. "…Fell while I was walking."

What was Lily getting at? Hadn't she just chased her into the bathroom because she wanted to know if Bel fancied Lupin? Lily only asked questions she knew the answer to, just to make sure she was right. So why was she throwing Bel at some other guy?

He gave an alluring smile to the red faced girl. "It's alright, and call me Thomas. Actually a lot of girls call me Tommy."


	7. not a chapter sorry

Really people I'm seriously sorry about not posting in forever I know I hate it when people do this to me when I'm reading one of there stories but my computer caught that spy ware crap and completely died! I'm utterly heartbroken! My friends dad is fixing it, and in fact says all he needs to do is set it up again and all will be dandy! Again I apologize to everyone and will try to finish the next couple of chapters quickly to get them to my very few yet loyal readers! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Ah i'm super sorry guys, i didn't mean to take forever. the guilt is terrible. My computer hates me, it caught like some super vrus that murdered it and my whole computer had to be taken apart. Once it was fixed i started to finish off my chapter and guess what!!!!? It freaking died again, so here i am retyping it for the third time on my brothers computer because i don't trust mine and evidently i think all electronic devices hate me. Sad day.

Anyways here it is and i will hopefuly not take as long as last time.

* * *

"Bel!" Lily banged on the bathroom door repeatedly. "Come on we're all heading down!"

Bel was in the bathroom looking at her self in the mirror, practically hyperventilating. What in the world was she going to do? She'd never been on a date in her life. She'd never been to Hogsmeade with anybody. And she really meant that. She had been there once in third year because it was the first trip. Bel had been with Lily but quickly started to drift away when a group of others joined. She had walked around and then left. Never the less had she gone to Hogsmeade on a date. It was a double wammy.

Lily continued to rap on the door, yelling at her. Bel knew she couldn't just wait in here; Lily would brake down the door to get her. "Li- Lily, I don't feel so well,' she called threw the door in a raspy voice. The rapping came to a halt.

"Bel, you're just nervous… Open the door let me help you get ready."

"No I can get ready by myself thanks," Bel quickly replied. "I think it's just from last night, I ate too much again."

Lily snorted. "What are you talking about? You hardly ate at all!"

There was a long pause and Lily feared Bel might have fainted or something. Suddenly the door opened and the smaller girl popped her head out. She looked so adorably nervous, like a child who had gotten into a line for a roller coaster that they had waited for months to go on but finally, once they were in the seat they were regretting it and might throw up. Bel was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue jumper that she was sure James had worn in third year. Her hair was in its usual messy form and her face was just a little paler then usual. Her big brown eyes were wide and she was worrying her pink lips between her teeth.

"So you're ready to go then?" Lily asked.

Bel looked at Lily and nodded reluctantly. Lily nodded back and started walking towards the door. "Wait, Lily," Bel piped up. The red head turned around as Bel's mind flew, trying to find some sort of lie. "I told Peter I would play chest with him today." As soon as her friend's eyes met hers, Bel felt horribly guilty. She hated lying to Lily, yet she found herself doing it frequently. She had to look down or else she was sure she would tell Lily it was a lie; that she just wanted to get out of going on the damn date.

It still confused her why Lily had set her up on this date in the first place, especially since it was right after Lily asked Bel about her crush on Lupin. The Potter knew her friend probably had good intentions and this was probably for the best which didn't help her guilt. Maybe Lily thought Remus was a bad match? Maybe Lily thought Bel would get heart broken? Maybe Lily just bluntly thought it was a bad idea? What if Bel was set up on this date because Lily was looking out for her? This thought actually brought tears to her eyes. Here Lily was, trying to help her out of trouble and Bel was trying to get out of it. What kind of friend was she?

"Bel," Lily said smiling. "That's alright. You don't have to get all teary eyed because you made plans before. I understand."

The smaller girl looked up at the red head with amazed eyes. Lily had fell for it? Lily was willing to drop the whole occasion because Bel had _other plans_? "Really?"

Lily laughed threw a light _huff. _"Yes, I'm not going to beat you with a wooden spoon or something." She ruffled Bel's hair and they both grinned. "Jee what do you think I am? A slave driver or worse… your brother?" They both laughed again.

"So it's alright," Bel asked feeling increasingly better.

Lily nodded and headed towards the door. "Ya I'll just tell McKenzie that you'll meet us down there."

Bel stopped short. "What?" She choked out. Lily turned around at this comment.

"Don't worry I'll tell him about the whole Peter thing," Lily grinned and walked out. Bel went to run after but gave up before crossing the room. Instead she threw a silent tantrum, spinning, swinging her arms, and occasionally stomping her feet. She hadn't gotten out of this as easily as she thought she would.

Bel sighed and went over to her bed and sat. The girl would have to wait until she was sure McKenzie and his posse, were not down stairs. Bel would not try to approach the short blonde boy, for he could lie as well as a nun. She just had to hope Peter woke up late like usual. That would be rather annoying to have to explain why Peter was down at Hogsmead and not up in the commons playing chest.

Isabel marveled at how many lies she was keeping up lately. She was lying about Remus, lying about Slytherins, lying about well being, and lying about plans. What baffled her more was who she was lying to: Lily and James. She wasn't sure she could keep this up.

Speaking of Slytherins. Nothing to serious had been happening besides the usual. Frankly, this scared Bel. After Lucious threat about hurting James threw her, she was expecting to be immediately murdered or worse. But in fact the Slytherin kept an unusually large distance. Though, this hadn't stopped the rest of the group: The Lestranges, Severus, Rosier, and Mulciber. Rosier and Mulciber were definitely a handful seeing as they were always together and were extremely entertained with the thought of Bel being trapped in a corner and hexed. Severus on the other hand was vicious and malevolent at first sight but after a few taunting seemed slightly remorseful and just hexed her and left. Bel suspected he went after her for two reasons: Isabel _Potter_ and Isabel Potter, _closest friend _to Lily Evans. But the remorse was most likely because of Lily, not because he felt guilty for beating Lily's friend, but because he thought of what would happen if she came around the corner at the exact moment he spat, 'Potter I'm not afraid to kill you!'

Now the Lestranges, they, besides Malfoy, were what frightened Bel the most. The Lestranges kind of torture wasn't like the others. It was far more sadistic, mental, and longer lasting then a bruise. They liked to make you flinch and wince and fear them for a different reason then the rest. Bel feared there _touch_ and there _gazes_. The Lestranges liked to gently stroke your cheek and tell you what lovely eyes you have. They liked to smell your hair and grip your chin painfully hard while the other gazed at you with a growing smirk. They liked to leave you uninjured, hyperventilating from fear, and wondering if you should have wore something less skimpish, and made you feel like you were actually enjoying it. They made you feel like you'd jumped in mud and can't get the dirt off, no matter how many times you washed, or how hard you scrubbed.

Bel heard girls running down the stairs and figured that people were leaving. Slowly she creeped to the door which was ridiculous seeing as McKenzie wasn't up here. She peeked her head out and saw some seventh years walking and talking before disappearing down the stairs. Practically crawling, Bel inched out the door and moved slowly down the hallway till she reached the stairs. Bel could hear few voices down there so she stepped slowly down the steps till she could peer into the common room. She didn't see anyone she didn't want to see so she stood straight and hesitantly walked out. She let out a breath and walked over to a couch that had its back to the entrance, just incase he came back, and faced the boys stairs, so she would see Peter.

The girl didn't have to wait long for Peter to stumble down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Peter!" she called grinning.

He looked up and waved at her before walking over. "Hey, Bel, aren't you supposed to be down at Hogsmeade with McKenzie?"

Bel almost glared at him for bringing it up. "Yes, I'm going later though. I was wondering if you didn't want to play some chest first."

Peter smiled. "Ya sure, I mean if you want to lose again."

They laughed and walked over and began there game, that Bel was trying to elongate.

"So this wouldn't have anything to do with McKenzie would it? I don't know how I'd feel about that," he said with mock hurt.

Bel blushed with embarrassment. Had she been that obvious? "No, of course not. Can't I just play chest with you?"

Peter raised an eyebrow but just turned back to the board for his turn.

Peter had been Bel's choice because, besides Lily, Peter was very close to Bel. They were very similar and this made them friends. James was the main similarity. They both idolized him. They both would give a lung for him. They both wished they could be like James. Aside from James, they were both quiet, both rather marvel at the person in the spotlight.

Bel felt comfortable with Peter, she didn't have to hide anything.

"So," Bel asked trying to sound off hand-ish. "Did, I don't know, Lupin mention anything to James?"

Peter snorted. "Mention it? He wouldn't stop talking about it. Moony was practically ranting." Peter looked at Bel from under his eye lashes. "Prongs, well he wasn't too happy about you going on a date with…. How did he put it? 'Pouncy, sodding, sorry excusive of a beater'. I thought he was going to break a wall. I can't imagine how practice is going to be for McKenzie."

She grimaced at the board. "I was hoping he wouldn't hear about it. But James not going on in the school is impossible."

"James not knowing something about _your life_ is impossible," Peter sighed. "Listen, Bel, you can't just stay up here and hide." Bel quirked an eyebrow. Since when did Peter give Bel advice? Peter was the type of friend you went to when you wanted outside information or wanted to get away from the world. Here he was rounding on the pink elephant in the room.

Peter shrugged after making his move. "I know, I know, it's just that you shouldn't avoid him. I, being a guy, know that it doesn't feel too bloody fantastic to be stood up and then ignored. Even Sirius takes it to heart." The girl looked away from the boy's almost piercing look. He was making her feel guilty too. All she needed was to have James and McKenzie kill each other and her guilt would be caught up with her lies.

"Peter, I just don't feel like going," she replied vaguely, focusing on her move intently.

"You never feel like going," he grunted. "I see you, Isabel, when you sneak away from Lily and lie to James. Just to go and stare out some random window."

She blushed her embarrassment that she had been seen. Maybe she wasn't as sneaky as she thought. She sighed, "I mean I don't feel like going with McKenzie."

"Well, you should have said no then," he said eyeing the board thoughtfully. He grinned when his next move took out her queen.

Bel scowled at him. "Since when did you decide to be the-all-knowing-one?"

His grin widened. "Since you're the only person who isn't James, Sirius, or Remus who is my friend. It isn't as if I could speak to any of them this way."

Peter laughed and she glared at him then back at the board. She smirked evilly when she saw her knight in perfect position. When her knight destroyed the blond boy's king she jumped up. "Ha that's what you get!"

Peter smiled knowingly "Well then let's get going," he said as he stood up. Peter walked past Bel her victory stomped on. When she didn't follow he turned around. "Come on then, we played chest like you wanted. It's time for your date now!"

When she didn't move aside from moving her face into a glare, the older boy walked over and grabbed her hand, towing her out of the room. "I-I-I – no Peter! One more game! Please! I'll let you win!"

"So my favorite color is blue. What's your favorite color? I bet you aren't all girly and fancy pink. Purple? Red? Gold? Silver? Oh! Maybe green? What about blue? That would be something, wouldn't it? If we had the same favorite color? Oh what about your favorite animal? I prefer ferrets I suppose. You look like a dog person to me. You don't seem like a seeker who likes cats. Are you allergic to cats? That would explain why you don't fancy McGonagall much. Ha, ha! Oh what about you favorite drink? Oh wait! Would you like something to drink?"

Bel looked at McKenzie with wide confused eyes, her arms tucked securely to her sides and her feet stepped on each other nervously. "Which question do you want me to answer first?"

The boy simply laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. Bel noticed that as beautiful as his eyes were, they weren't as bright and knowing as Lily's green ones. And they weren't as stormy and sparkling with mischief like Sirius'. And they defiantly weren't as amazingly gorgeous as Remus'.

"You're so adorable," he said fondly and laughed a little more when Bel's face lit up. "I'm going to get us a butter beer." He jumped to his feet and strode across Rosmerta's to order there drinks before Bel could tell him no.

She sighed and sunk into her seat. After Peter dragged her down here and quickly found McKenzie and practically threw her at him before scurrying off to find the others. McKenzie had been with some friends, plus Lily and her friends. The grouped wondered around and it wasn't until they doubled back that Bel noticed that everyone beside herself and her "date" had dispersed and were no where in sight. The Potter figured Lily had coerced everyone into doing it.

The boy came back and slid her drink on the table before sitting. He beamed at her and Bel grabbed the drink and took a small sip. It would be rude to say no to a drink after he bought it. "McKe- err I mean Tommy. Thanks for um… coming with me to Hogsmeade. It was very nice of you to ask," she said politely, just like her parents had taught her. Bel was better then James at this one thing, using her manners at school.

He smiled and reached across the table, grabbing her hand, unabashed, off of her glass. Bell looked down at there conjoined hands as if he'd pulled up his sleeve to reveal a dark mark, and felt the same way. Surprised, terrified, and hoping no one would see. And if they did see they would come save her.

"Bel, please don't thank me. I should thank you for coming with me," he moved his hand so they intertwined and winked when she blushed. "Finish off your drink and we can go for a walk." He took away his hand and took a large gulp.

Bel hid a grimace at the word 'walk'. The date wasn't _over _yet? How long did these bloody things last? Hadn't they already gone for a walk? The only walk Bel really wanted to go on was the walk back. She thought she was going to start crying in desperation if this thing lasted another half hour. She took a long deep drink to hide her facial expression.

After finishing, Bel was extremely ecstatic to see that McKenzie was indeed taking her on the walk back, she almost skipped. As the walk continued Bel's good mood slowly died. No one else was heading back. They were alone and voices completely disappeared when she saw the school come into view. Her good mood was murdered and replaced with horror when the boy stopped them and took her hand.

"Bel, I really am happy that you came with me," Bel bit her bottom lip and tried to concentrate on not running. Maybe if she chewed her lip long enough it would fall of and McKenzie wouldn't even ponder about kissing her. He certainly wouldn't be able to kiss her if she was missing a lip. Right?

"I just want you to know," he continued, grabbing her other hand. "That I really fancy you. My mates have been teasing me for not asking you out sooner. But there were so many things preventing me. For one thing I was scared you would say no, two you could have been taken, and three your James' sister." Bel couldn't help but hear her heart lurch when he mentioned James. How many times had she heard that excuse for a multitude of things? "But I finally got the courage and you said yes." He squeezed both her hands before letting one go of one and softly grabbing her chin.

_Oh shit_, she cursed in her head. If she wouldn't have been thinking of other things she would have apologized to herself for cursing. It simply wasn't lady like, especially in public. _What the bloody does he think he's going to do? Oh God, it's just like Lily had said her first kiss had been! Quiet secluded place…check; too close to just be talking… check; touching of a face… check. Oh Merlin he's, he's… he's going to ...kiss me! Ah! What do I do?! Maybe I should faint or something, or just run like I thought before._

McKenzie moved a little closer and glanced at her lips before looking in her eyes. "I'm not going to let those excuses get in the way for this." He moved even closer and gazed at her lips, his lips slowly curved into a smirk before he whispered, "My lips are a tad chapped."

Isabel was as still as stone and stared at him with complete bewilderment but still he looked at her lips and inched forward until finally his lips gently pressed against her own and his eyes fluttered shut. His lips _were_ chapped, but amazingly soft and tender. Tommy didn't kiss forcefully, it was gentle and patient. He was waiting for her to kiss back. The thing was, was that Bel had never been kissed before. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know what to do, but she knew what she wanted to do. Surprisingly, she wanted to kiss back. A surge flew through out her body and she liked it. But she didn't fancy McKenzie. This made no sense.

Adding to the confusion, the taller boy moved. He let go of her hands and placed them on her hips, pulling her flush against himself; he kissed back with less patience and more zeal; he split his lips slightly and licked her lips. The surge shot through her again, more forcefully. Without permission, her body moved, pushing against him and kissing back. At first it was eager and passionate but the girl immediately pulled it back feeling embarrassed for reacting that way. McKenzie didn't let her pull away so Bel kissed back hesitantly.

Again, Bel was amazed by how fantastic it felt! It felt amazing to be so close to someone; being flush against another body, especially a body so large, warm, and wanting. She felt so flattered that a boy had made a move to kiss her, it made her feel beautiful. And the kiss itself was so unique. She'd never ever wanted more of something so badly.

A little less hesitantly, the smaller girl pushed up on her tip toes and slung her arms over his neck. When McKenzie licked her lips again, she was confused. What was she supposed to do? Did he want her to be less hesitant? She pushed against him more and he pushed back but licked her lips again, this time parting her lips slightly from pushing the seam. Simultaneously he slid his hand up her spine and then back down. With a silent gasp her lips parted and the boys tongue languidly slide in.

_Oh Merlin!_

Mind falling blank from the sensation, she wildly used her tongue to rub his and pulled his head down closer. His face was crushed against hers, yet, he wasn't close enough.

He groaned and gripped her waist at the same moment they heard a livid voice.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to my sister's _face_?"

Bel tore her self forcefully away from the reluctant boy; so forcefully she almost tripped. Her face turned cherry red and she felt humiliation rapidly punch her heart. "J-J-J James! What-"

"Don't _you _ask _me_ 'what?'! I'm should be asking _you _'what?'!" He roared standing tense his face tangled in fury.

"Prongs I think you know exactly what," Sirius said smirking. "Little Bel was ensuing in some heated snogging!"

"Sirius," Remus hissed. "Stop teasing!" This confused Sirius, Bel and Peter. Why was Remus as angry as James? No, angry wouldn't cover it! He looked ready to murder the boy who had kissed his best friends little sister.

James on the other hand wasn't so easily distracted. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go on a date with him!" James yelled. "How I ever even thought this _pervert_ would be a gentleman to you I don't know!"

"Pervert?" McKenzie glared at the messy haired boy. "Who are you calling a pervert? I'm not the one is stocking Lily Evans!"

James stomped forward his fists clenched but Sirius grabbed him. "Whoa! Calm down, mate!"

"Stock!" he screamed, outraged. "I do _not _stock her! First you molest my younger sister and then you have the gull to insult me? You're some piece of shit, aren't you?"

"Come off it, James," Tommy said glaring and moving closer to a frozen Bel. "Just because I kissed her doesn't mean I molested her. It was a consensual show of passion between two people."

James eyes widened. "There are so many things wrong with that sentence! Firstly, you weren't kissing her! You were trying to stick that filthy little tongue down her throat! Secondly, that was not passion! That was lust, you horn dog! And thirdly, you are not a person! You are a pouncy little bastard who needs to keep that little Johnson in your pants!"

Peter stepped forward hesitantly towards James who was locked in Sirius arms, but was definitely putting up a struggle. "James lets go up to the dorm," he said quietly. It was obviously a discomfort for him to be the voice of reason. "You're quidditch captain; you can't be getting in fights."

Her brother stood straight for a good long while, still glaring at the taller boy. Finally he growled at Sirius, "Let go, I'm alright." The dark haired boy paused for two heart beats before letting go. James made his way past McKenzie before stopping and glaring at him. "Watch yourself."

He continued to stomp back to the school, Sirius fallowing after smirking at Bel who flushed even more. Remus didn't look at anyone as he walked away as angry as James, if not more; Peter walking behind them with a apologetic look on his face.

Bel looked at the ground and felt ridiculously warm and she was sure she was red from head to toe. The girl was also confused. Confused with herself. Why had she kissed McKenzie? For that matter why had she liked it so much? Why did she want to do it again?

She was confused with James. Why had James been so furious? He had kissed girls before, with far more fever then she had kissed the boy next to her. She could understand that maybe he was trying to be a little protective, but to the point of getting in a fight with his beater?

She was confused with Lily. She wouldn't be in this situation if Lily hadn't have gotten her a date with Tommy. Why did she do that? Especially after the previous conversation?

Mostly she was confused about Remus. Why was he so angry? Bel and him rarely had anything to do with each other. They probably wouldn't even know each other if James and him were not friends. Why had he looked almost more murderous then her brother?

A chortle next to her made her skin glow red again as she looked up. "That was some kiss, huh?" McKenzie said smirking.

Bel almost chocked on her own tongue. How embarrassed she was. She had just snogged this boy. How could she look him in the eye? She decided she couldn't and looked down. She shoved her hands in her pocket and hunched her shoulders, hoping she could just disappear. That didn't happen but she did find her yo-yo that James had given her and pulled it out of her pocket throwing it out just for it to retract.

"….You should probably drink some water, that's why your lips are chapped." Quickly she turned and walked away, feeling like a fool.

* * *

Please i would love some criticsm guys, i will even love some ideas! Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Gosh I'm so srry i totally didn't mean to take so long. I'm really really sorry. Hopefully the nexter chapters will come out quicker. Sorry again. Please still shoot me some emails. Edvice and criticism is welcomed. Thanks lady fellas.

* * *

"You kissed him?" Lily asked bewildered. Bel was lying on Lily's bed, her face buried under the pillows. She replied with a muffled 'yes'.

"And you liked it?"

Another muffled 'yes'.

"And you've never been kissed before this?"

Another muffled 'yes'.

"And you never told me this before because…?"

This time the small brunette poked her head out to look at her friend sitting across from her on her bed. Lily saw that Bel's face was a bright red and the look of embarrassment was making Lily regret all this. "I did tell you."

"Oh no you did not!"

Bel sat up slowly and looked at her hands as they fiddled with the hem of her jumper. "Remember when I asked you last year about your first kiss? You said it was with-"

"Gideon," Lily sighed fondly. "That boy smelled wonderful for being a twelve year old boy."

"Um yes, that's nice," she replied awkwardly.

Lily continued. "And then I asked you about your first kiss and you were so modest. 'Oh it was nothing Lily'," She said making her voice into a high pitch tone that sounded nothing like Bel.

Bel just bit her lip and with a passion tried to shrink into a tiny ball so Lily couldn't stare at her with those piercing green eyes. It didn't work and Lily just stared and stared and stared waiting for Bel to say something but the short girl just sat there. Suddenly Lily's face was smacked with understanding and her mouth made a little o. "Oh, it was nothing…because it didn't exist."

"I was too embarrassed to blatantly admit it."

The two were quiet for a long time, not moving Bel fiddling, Lily staring. Every now and then the sound of girls out in the hallway would come and go. It was a whole three minutes till the red head stood up and sat next to her friend.

"You fancy Remus, ya?"

"Yes," she said shyly.

"You don't fancy Tommy?"

"Yes."

"You enjoyed your first kiss though?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him to kiss you again?"

This time Bel hesitated but still she replied with a meek, "yes."

Lily smiled. "Well then there you go."

Her friend looked up with a confused look. "Huh?"

She laughed. "You're a teenager Bel! We may not be boys but we still crave to be kissed, or hugged, or sometimes even touched. There is nothing wrong with that, its part of growing up. You fancy Remus but Tommy is the one who is the one that gave you what you wanted."

"I didn't want that!" Bel yelled in defense. She was surprised at how little power she had put into it: desperate sounding more then a correction.

"You did, but you didn't know that," Lily said lying back. "A kiss was a foreign thing to you. It's like jumping off a cliff for my cousin. He was a bails bound man, he had never gone cliff diving so it never even floated past his mind that he would enjoy it so much, then one day he went on a trip to Lake Powell in Utah in the states with a friend and his friend took him cliff diving. Now he can't get enough of it. My whole family thinks he's mental expect me and dad."

"Cliff diving," Bel repeated.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. "You don't realize how much you want something till you've had a taste Bel."

She nodded and Lily put an arm around her. "Good you get it, so I'm off to the library with Remus," Lily sighed heavily and slowly stood up and grabbed her bag that she had lazily tossed on her trunk at the foot of her bed.

"You don't sound very excited," Bel pointed out. "I thought you liked going to the library with Remus." Bel would never admit it to Lily but she was envious of her relationship with Remus.

"Have you noticed him lately?" Lily asked incredulously. Bel refrained from saying, 'of course I always notice him.' She decided to just be quiet and let her continue. "He's been snapping at everyone! He almost bit off a first years head for bumping into him in the hallway. I had to apologize to half the library last time we went in there!"

"Why don't you tell him you can't go," she offered.

"He might kill me," Lily laughed, but she became thoughtful. "Sometimes I think S…" She didn't continue but Bel heard words echo in her head:

"_They say he's sick-"_

"_Every full moon?"_

Lily shook her head and smiled again. "It isn't really that bad. I just have to make sure he walks in between me and the wall on the way there and then sit in the corner of the library. I'm just complaining." With a wave Lily left the room.

Bel fell back onto Lily's bed with a groan. Despite nodding, Bel had no idea what Lily was saying. You either wanted something or didn't, that's what Bel's father had always said, but Lily was saying that you could want something but think you don't. Her father always said that if you want something you'll set your mind to it. Well if you want something but don't know it, how do you set your mind to it? It was all so confusing it made her head spin. All she wanted to do was sleep.

With a sigh Bel rose from Lily's bed just to collapse onto her own. Laying her head on the pillow she mulled over her friends words once more and couldn't help but admit that it was true. Never in her life had she ever thought about wanting to kiss someone, but from the moment her lips parted with McKenzie the only thing she could think about was when she would get her next kiss. Who would kiss her next? Would it be McKenzie? She didn't think she would mind. His lips were nice and he was a nice boy. How would Remus lips feel? Were they soft? Were they chapped like McKenzie's? Would he be hesitant? Would he be shy?

As she continued to wonder about this she slowly dozed off into slumber.

* * *

_Bel could see herself being thrown against the wall and a curtain of white in front of her eyes. A hand struck her across the cheek. Slowly, she could feel the collar of her shirt pulled at and then she was violently pulled away from the wall and thrown into another one._

_The image changed. She was sitting on the floor her head was pounding painfully and she felt as if someone had covered her in layers and layers of clothing. It was so unbearably warm. She could see three figures. One was trying to pull away from the other two, who were gripping it from the shoulders and arms. The figures were just a mixture of color. Light brown, dark brown, black, red, gold, white._

_Again, the image changed, this time clear as glass. Everyone was eating breakfast. Frank Longbottom took a drink from his goblet and suddenly James and Sirius were wide eyed yelling, 'no!', and then jumping from there seats._

_Everything was black, but she could hear a voice. "I just wanted to see how you felt afterwards."_

Light suddenly invaded Bel's vision, briefly blinding her. She sat up to see Lily staring at her through the curtains of her bed. "Wakey, wakey," she grinned. "Time to get up!"

"What?" Bel groggily said. "I fell asleep for two seconds, were do we need to go at this hour?" She rolled over tucking the blankets under as she went. Lily pulled at the sheets, finding herself unable to pull the sheets out from under her friend.

With a groan of effort Lily said, "Its noon on a Sunday Bel, you missed breakfast, and its time for you to get _up_!" Punctuating the last word, she finally pulled the sheets away sending her friend rolling to the floor. Bel, with a grunt, pulled herself up.

"Noon?" Lily nodded. Bel just let a breath out heavily and rubbed her face while walking to the bathroom and grabbing clothes along the way, taking note that she had never changed into her pajamas. She didn't hesitate to a long hot shower, no one else was going to use it after her, and they were all probably at lunch.

While in the shower she thought about her dreams. She hadn't had a dream like that since before Hogwarts. It felt like she was in her own skin, could feel the pain, the emotions. It felt eerie. It felt blurry yet completely clear. Oddly though, as frighteningly unforgettable as the dream was, parts of it were already starting to disappear, like someone was pulling the dream by its tail, taking it into the far and deep recesses of her mind.

When Bel was out and ready to go, she and Lily set off to lunch. On the way down Lily said nothing, but kept giving her sideways glances. Once sitting down and spooning food on her plate Bel saw Lily give one exasperated sigh before saying, "I'm sorry, ok?"

In mid chew, Bel froze and looked at her friend in confusion. "Wuh?"

"Making you go on a date with McKenzie." Bel swallowed her, mostly solid, food, and took a drink of from her goblet before Lily continued. "I always see how you stare at Remus-"

"I stare?" Bel asked bashfully.

"- And I reckoned you fancied him, but I didn't know if you knew. I'm not trying to say you're thick, but you're just naïve when it comes to blokes. I mean, you sort of proved my point when you told me McKenzie was your first kiss. I just…"

She was quiet for a few seconds and Bel figured she was trying to arrange her scrambled thoughts. "Lily, you look so… guilty. I don't understand why."

She looked up from her food. "Well actually before this morning I thought I was brilliant for setting you up, even after I saw you all shaken up from that snog with McKenzie. But I was coming down the stairs this morning and I saw Potter with his friends."

"James?"

Lily held up a finger telling Bel to wait till she finished. "Merlin, Bel if I would have known I was going to start such a ruckus I would have just kept my mouth shut and my thoughts to myself.

"Your brother looked, absolutely livid; honestly I thought he would have ripped Black's head off. And then, Remus, oh Merlin, I don't even want to go there. Peter, Bel, Peter had to keep the peace! All because of you snogging McKenzie! I didn't think it would have this reaction!" She looked away, down the table at nothing in particular. "I just wanted to see how you felt afterwards."

"Lil, its fine, really its fine, don't feel bad it's all alright," Bel didn't want to see Lily feeling like this. "And ignore James, he has always been too protective, you know that. And half of the time him and Sirius are trying to kill each other, they just don't know it cause they're having so much fun. Also, Peter has always been good at being a peace maker, but he never needs to be, so he kind of lost the skill behind his bashfulness."

Lily looked at her and Bel smiled. "What about Remus?"

"Lupin has had a broom stick up his arse for the past couple of days." Bel beamed when Lily laughed. "So all is well, see?"

"Ya you're right, Potter is just being a knob."

They laughed together, and Bel knew everything would be alright for now because Lily was speaking of her brother in an ill manner.

After lunch Lily said she was going to go meet Alice in the commons. Immediately Bel avoided going with her by saying she had business with McGonagall. Heading in the opposite direction, Bel started out towards the lake. Once walking around so she had to be out of anybody's way, Bel sat and grabbed a handful of rocks, tossing them in one by one.

She knew she should probably be looking for James, trying to talk to him, but she was just so embarrassed that he had seen her in such a predicament. She couldn't even imagine how he would be. Angry? Disappointed? All she knew was that she could rule out happy.

After tossing all the stones, she sighed and lay back against the tree. Maybe she should get up right now and go look for him? No matter what she would have to talk to him and no matter what he would bring this up. And no matter what it would be awkward. It would be best just to get it over with. Yes, just get it done with, tell him that it was the first time it had ever happened, and most likely wouldn't happen again. Bel struggled briefly with her choice, before deciding it would be better to go now and get it over with.

As she got up she groaned. "Well coming here was pointless."

"Not completely."

Bel yelped and jumped around seeing McKenzie looking as genuinely surprised as herself. "What are you doing out here Bel?" He awkwardly shuffled towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"Just, well, mulling my thoughts around." When he looked her in the eye she looked away. A mental image of the two kissing- no snogging- flashed into her minds eye, causing her to blush. She couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about it too. What else could he think about right now?

"How has your day been so far?"

'"Fine," she answered quickly.

"That's good."

"Yes."

There was silence as Bel craned her neck to look unseeingly at the lake. She couldn't think of one word to say to him that wouldn't bring up there show of affection yesterday. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about right at this moment. So having nothing to say they sat in silence. Until, that is, she heard him, and he was much closer then she had thought.

"Bel" she looked up, startled by the distance, or lack of, between the two. "Can I kiss you again?"

She didn't answer, but just stared up at him. Stared at his eyes, that weren't as beautiful as Lupin's, but still were easy to get lost in. Like an ocean, a light blue ocean. "I… I… yes," she said in a tiny whisper. Bel was hesitant in her reply, but there was nothing hesitant once McKenzie gently leaned down, placed his hands on her hips, and pressed their lips together. Her reply was instant, as swift as a snap of a finger. And it all felt familiar like she had done it hundreds of times.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her mouth crushed against his and he readily opened his mouth. With one long slow lick of her lips Bel's own opened and thus began the wrestle of wild tongues.

As the static zapped through she found her hands moving to his hair and twining the locks with her fingers. He grunted in approval, making her excited. She was doing well apparently! With the encouragement she let her hands card through his hair and his reaction made her smile. Tommy crushed there bodies together, grating her against him, and that's when Bel found she couldn't control her own body. Her hands returned to his neck for a moment before she let them wonder to his face just briefly. Then she began letting them lazily run down his chin, over his Adam's apple, and planting them on his pectorals.

With an unnoticed yelp from her, Tommy spun them around and walked them backwards. But she could care less about what there feet were doing, because at the moment he closed his lips around her tongue and sucked on it harshly. Then it happened, Bel let a noise she had never heard from her own lips, do just that. She groaned loudly from the sensation. Embarrassed, she pulled away, biting her lip and waited for him to laugh but he kissed her cheek, made his way to her ear nipping it. Quickly he kissed his way to her collar and down her front, just before the first buttons and he slightly pushed her shirt aside and licked the skin close to her bra. Again, she groaned but different from last time he crashed her into a tree immediately after.

"Ow!" Bel yelled out, feeling something rough scratch her back at the same time as an unnerving feeling consume her. She was relieved that the feeling left as quickly as it came when the boy released her.

"Sorry," he panted, his hair a mess. "I got a little carried away."

Bel dusted herself off as something to do as a distraction. Her cheeks red she cleared her throat and looked up. "Well, I … um I have to go." With that she bolted and headed toward the school.

Oh my God she had done it again! What was wrong with her?! She barely knew this boy and she was all over him! Hadn't she just been thinking about how to confront James about this situation? Wasn't she going to tell him it had only happened once and it probably wouldn't happen again? What the hell was she going to do now?

As she stepped into a dog legged corridor she went right and decided that she would do nothing. Her talk with James would not happen today because she would avoid him until she thought of something good to say…. Or at least till practice tomorrow.

As she rounded the dog leg her feet were tripped up and she fell flat on her face. Slowly she got up and groaned. "Ouch."

"Bel!" The girl looked up to see her brother kneeling next to her. "Bugger, I didn't know it was you coming, I would have warned you." He helped her up and dusted her shoulders off. James bent down and helped her untangle her legs before pocketing the string. "Well good thing you're here I wanted to talk to you."

_Oh no._

"Ar-aren't you with Sirius and the boys? We can talk later," she stuttered.

He gently guided her down the hall with his hand on the small of her back, something that their father always did and James was starting to make it a habit of doing. "No they are doing me a favor. I was just here cleaning up our mess."

"Favor?"

James nodded. "Yup, I need to make practice right after class because I'm busy after dinner."

Bel looked at him and noticed he was self consciously looking away, very unlike him. "Oh alright, so should I take my quidditch gear with me to class?"

Looking happy for the subject direction he smiled. "Of course not, I'll take your things for you after breakfast, I need to drop off my things so might as well, huh?"

They reached the stairs and she noticed he was leading her toward the library. As they took the steps James walked her towards the side of the stairs, and once reaching the top he sat. James let out a heavy and frustrated sigh whilst fussing with his hair. After a second or two he looked up at her and motioned for her to sit. After a hesitation, she sat.

"Bel," he sighed heavily again. "I over reacted Bel, I didn't mean to it's just… you're my little Bel." He looked over and grabbed her hand.

She looked at his hand queerly. "James... err it fine don't worry about it."

He shook his head. "Just hear me out. It's difficult to see someone touching a person I'm so protective of. And then him touching you to that extent." He shuddered. "His hands all over you and that _bloody_ mouth… anyways, it's just… difficult. So just so you know."

She couldn't look at him. He was talking about how he felt bad about overeating and that its all because he felt protective of her and she had just come from doing the same thing but worse. In fact, her hair was still a mess from snogging him. "Really James, it's perfectly fine. I understand what you're saying, I really do. So their really isn't a need for you to be bothered."

"I'm sorry though."

_Stop feeling sorry it makes me feel guilty!_

"I forgive you."

He beamed. "Brilliant!" He jumped to his feet and took the last step up. "Well I have to meet the boys by the library. We have big plans for breakfast tomorrow." He waggled his eyebrow before leaning down and pecking her on the check. "You're the best sister I could ask for, my little doe!"

As he jogged away someone yelled at him to slow down, of course causing him to speed up to a sprint, Bel slowly got up and groaned. She felt frustrated and just wanted to go back to sleep, though she had just woken up two hours ago.

"Today is going to be a long day."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok peeps I'm getting to the good stuff today so please, eat it up! I'm sorry i suck at updating, i'll try to be better! I love you guys!**_

Lily slowly sat down looking at Bel wearily. "What is wrong with you?"

The small girl was lying on the table the same way a rag doll would after being thrown onto it. When she lifted her head to look up at her friend the image was worsened. She had large circles under her eyes almost looking like she had been punched in the eye.

"Bel! What's wrong with you?"

The girl groggily rubbed her eyes. "I couldn't sleep last night."

She wasn't lying. What she left out was that horrible nightmares were keeping her up. Images of people being horribly killed kept putting themselves in her dreams. Also, she could hear a tormented voice repeatedly saying, "I should have been there, why wasn't I there!" She had woken up multiple times crying, shuddering, and coated in sweat.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked incredulously. "You look abused!"

Bel simply groaned before laying her head back down and Lily caught the hint. She cleared her throat. "You don't look that bad, honestly."

The girl lifted her head hopefully. "Really?"

Lily shrugged. "Of course, you know how I am, Bel. I am very observant. No one else will notice."

Lily's head was suddenly eclipsed by a messy haired be-speckled one. "Bel! Did someone punch you in the eye," James demanded as he leaned his tall frame over Lily like a blanket.

Bel groaned and laid her head back down.

Lily pushed James off with an annoyed squeal, her cheeks a light pink. "Potter! Never do that again!"

"Why?" James smelled himself. "I smell nice. In fact it's new cologne. You don't like it?" He ruffled his hair.

She glared at him. "Your smell is hardly the problem you pitiful excuse for a wizard."

"Excuse me. Just because you're in denial of your love for me does not mean you should go as so low to insult my wizarding skills," he retorted as he sat next to Lily amid her protests.

"Love! Bah!" she tried to laugh at the thought of it but her cheeks were still turning a shade of red. It was obvious she was relieved when James directed his next comment towards Bel.

"The circles under your eyes are horrible. Haven't you been sleeping?"

Without lifting her head she grabbed her quidditch bag that was sitting next to her and threw it at him. He easily caught it. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily who simply shrugged. "Alright, if you insist." As he stood to leave he said a short greeting to Frank Longbottom, who had been sitting next to Lily before James had arrived. He then returned to his normal seat across from Sirius a short ways down.

As students slowly trickled in Lily and Bel made small talk about classes. Lily kept glancing at James and Sirius who kept staring in their direction.

Finally everyone was eating breakfast when Frank turned and asked, "Bel, you took notes during Astronomy on Wednesday, right? Could I possibly copy them?" He smiled.

"Well I have no problem with you copying them," Bel said honestly. "I'm just not sure how good they are. I wasn't paying very close attention."

He nodded his head. "Ya, neither was I. I would usually ask Remus but he's been sort of scary lately."

Frank Longbottom took a drink from his goblet and suddenly James and Sirius were wide eyed, climbing onto the table yelling, "No!"

Everyone stared at Frank wondering what the Marauders had done now. He just looked dazed for a moment before he said, "I think Remus Lupin is an idiot. Lily Evans is a know it all."

Lily gasped and someone yelled. "Merlin! Not another Veritaserum!"

Frank stood up, and despite the comment everyone kept listening. "I never do homework for McGonagall's class because I think it's pointless. My mother still sings me to sleep because I'm scared of the dark." Alice Gerber attempted to inch behind him, trying to get to her seat for breakfast. Sadly Frank saw her and turned and grabbed her. "I love Alice Gerber! I've been trying to muster up enough courage to ask her out!" Alice squealed as Frank quickly and roughly tried to kiss her, but all he did was smash there noses together. They each cried out in pain before McGonagall pulled them apart and Professor Pulchrum looked at Alice's nose.

"Oh please don't worry my dear, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will mend it right up," he then escorted her out followed by McGonagall escorting Frank who was still shouting nonsense.

"Mary stuffs her shirt with tissue to impress Sirius!"

"Alright that's enough out of you, Longbottom. Also, we're going to have a talk about your homework."

Sirius suddenly stood and looked at Mary who looked like she was about to die from the blood rushing to her head. "Oi Mary! It worked." All the tables erupted with laughter.

Before the black haired boy could sit Professor Slughorn cleared his throat and said, "I need to speak with you and Mr. Potter. Now."

* * *

Bel was walking with Mary to Astronomy, the last class of the day, as Mary told her what everyone was saying about this morning.

"Jeanette Hamilton said she heard Frank and James arguing on Sunday, so a load of people are saying that James was getting even. But Partridge Patterson says Sirius Black was going to ask out Alice Gerber but then Frank told the boys he was going to ask her and that's why they spiked his drink."

Isabel rolled her eyes and adjusted her bag. "That is very unlikely," she said trying not to sound annoyed. "Plus I already spoke to Peter. James was just trying to put it in Lily's drink but accidentally put it in Frank's."

Mary immediately looked crestfallen. "Oh, another try at getting her to say she fancies him." She saw Sarah Reynolds and excused herself from Bel.

As Mary hurriedly scuttled away Bel rolled her eyes once more before being pushed aside as Lucious and the Lestranges waltzed by. She was prepared to flinch but they just kept walking to Astronomy as if they hadn't noticed her. Maybe they hadn't? Just to be safe she counted to ten before continuing behind them.

Once in class she frowned to find the seat next to hers empty. Alice had been gone all day. Feeling a little lonely she sat in her seat and waited for class to start. As students walked in they complained about having class during their free period, considering class was normally only Wednesday's at midnight instead of Tuesday evening before free time. But Professor Sinistra said she needed to give the class a last minute assignment for tomorrow.

"Stop complaining," the young Professor said as she stepped out of her office and into the classroom. "You are already in sixth year, act accordingly." The room quickly became silent as Sinistra wrote on the board. "You and your partner will be doing this assignment for the next half hour. What ever is incomplete is homework. I want a paper from each person and please do not just duplicate one paper, Mr. Davies. This is due at the beginning of class tomorrow."

Bel was about to raise her hand and point out she was partner less when someone on there side of the room called out, "Professor. My partner is absent."

Sinistra looked over at the other person and then looked over at Bel whose hand was in mid-air. "Well Mr. Lupin you can work with … Ms. Potter." Bel let out annoyed breath. She had had Sinistra since first year and the Professor always had to pause before remembering her name.

Then it struck her who Sinistra had just said was her new partner. "Remus?"

"Yes you two can work together for this assignment. Hurry and move seats Lupin."

Bel could feel her ears turning red as she saw his tall lanky figure stand and gather his things before moving towards her.

Bel noticed how slowly he moved towards her as if he was an old man who had been sitting for too long. He dropped his things on the table like an unbearable weight and he seemed out of breath from such an easy walk. He pulled out the seat and slowly sat with a groan. Finally he turned and looked at her with a tired smile. "Hello, Bel."

Hearing her name from his lips she felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Hello Re- Lupin." Remus hand moved to rub his forehead and he quickly looked away.

They worked quickly and effectively throughout the class and Bel kept noticing Remus' side ways glances. She wasn't sure if it was just from the angle of her peripherals but he looked pained like he was trying to stop an unstoppable force. Other then that they made minimal eye contact and spoke briefly until five minutes before class was over.

"How much trouble are James and Sirius in?"

Remus was putting his books away as he said, "Nothing a detention for three days can't solve. Of course McGonagall handled it."

"Of course," Bel sighed and looked down, "Quidditch game coming up. Can't have detention ruining practice time."

Remus looked at her. "You seem disappointed."

Bel looked at him startled. "No, no! I just…" She was disappointed actually. She was hoping practice would have to be cancelled. Then at least she would have an excuse for not playing up to James standards.

"You're tired," Remus finished.

Bel nodded not wanting to explain.

"I understand how you feel," Remus said leaning on an elbow.

"Are you sick?"

Remus seemed to wince at her voice, like she had screamed. He took several minutes to reply his whole body tensing. "Yes," he spoke breathlessly.

She went to reach out and touch him, but the Professor's voice rang out excusing them from class and he stood up and all but fled from the room. She stared after him, wondering what she did wrong. After the majority of the class had left she realized she needed to get down to the pitch or else James would have her head for not being early.

Bel quickly grabbed her bag and walked out of the room then down the tower. When she got into the bottom corridor she felt something hit the edge of her left thigh and her messenger bag become increasingly light. She looked down to see a gaping whole in the bottom of her bag and all her things on the floor.

The Lestranges and Lucious laughed as they walked by her, Rabastan tucking his wand in his pocket.

She let out a tired sigh, "Back to normal I see." She kneeled down and tried to pick up her things quickly.

"They usually do this to you, then?" Remus kneeled down next to her and helped pick up her books.

"I thought you left," she asked, avoiding the question.

"I'll take that as a yes, but I don't want to talk about it," Remus smiled at her with that tired smile. He still looked like it was taking all his energy just to speak. Yet her heart still thumped away at a crazy pace.

He blinked his golden brown eyes, that seemed to look into her, very slowly and his sandy brown hair looked like it always did, a little too long and slightly messy. Faint lines on his face added to the tired look, making Remus look older. Had he always had those lines?

She gave him an embarrassed smile before realizing she was staring at him. She quickly looked away and noticed Melissa Hart walking by. "Oh Merlin," she grabbed her books from Remus and began jogging away. "Thanks Lupin!"

Bel didn't even notice Remus' look of utter relief as she left.

* * *

Miranda Hart did a sloth grip roll as Arthur Anderson sent a bludger flying her way.

"Good!" James yelled. "Good move Hart!"

Her twin Melissa was leaning on her broom next to James. "Potter I love spending an hour with you and all, but why are we playing kill the Harts with bludgers?"

"We aren't playing that," James said exasperated. "We are playing kill the _chaser_with the bludgers."

She gave him a look. "Then how come you're not up there?"

"I'm getting there I just want to see what you and your sister are bringing to the table. Then I can do ten times better so you'll get frustrated and do your utmost to out do me." James looked at her to see her face red.

"As if Potter! No way am I going to let you under my skin!" Melissa turned, her light brown hair trailing behind her.

He laughed before whistling to McKenzie, who quickly flew over. "Go practice with her, she's all fired up and will probably dodge everything you hit at her. Try a Bludger Backbeat."

He looked at James with a raised eyebrow. "I can hardly do that and if I do get it right I could kill her."

"Thomas my boy," James said wrapping his arm around his shoulder and walking towards Melissa. "Do you know who we are playing tomorrow?"

"Slytherin."

"Precisely! Now they play dirty, hard, and good. To beat them we need to be at the top of our game. Meaning chasers need to expect every hit coming at them; beaters need to throw everything they've got; but most importantly our seeker and keeper need to give it there all. Now I'm setting it up so that you and Arthur are helping out the Harts so that they can help you. Then I'm going to give Bel a pep talk and then practice my scoring while helping Tyson. Got it?"

McKenzie just shook his head, got on his broom and flew over towards Melissa.

James smirked. "Good boy."

"I can do that," Bel said flying lazy circles around Tyson.

"Just don't fall. We sort of need you tomorrow."

Bel ignored the comment and flew forward. Once getting her balance she did a sloth grip roll then let her hands go so she was holding on by her legs. She flew over towards Tyson, returning to circling him.

The older boy laughed. "Alright now play patty cake with me."

"Why do I always come into conversations at the wrong time," James groaned. He hovered so he was eye level with Bel, whose blood was rushing to her head, while tossing a quaffle at her. "Having fun?"

She almost dropped it. "….mmm I'm not sure yet."

"Tyson lets practice," he nodded and flew over to the scoring area. Bel tossed James the quaffle before sitting up right on her broom before they both slowly hovered toward the scoring area. "Bel I'm supposed to give you a pep talk about tomorrow."

Nerves rose in her stomach. "Oh?"

"Yes and I'm going to start off by saying Regulas plays just as dirty as a pile of mud looks. Don't let him make you think otherwise." He paused and threw the quaffle into a goal. "Pay attention Taylor! I can double task!"

He turned back to Bel. "Be carful, Bel. That lot has seemed to have gotten more dangerous over Christmas break."

_Yes, I noticed._

"Now, I've been watching Regulas at practice. He-"

"You've been sneaking in on there practices?" Bel blurted out.

James caught the quaffle that Taylor threw at him. "Yes, but not the point. My point is, is that he doesn't do anything at practice. He knows he's good and…. thinks he's going to beat you in the first ten minutes."

Bel frowned. James had been on verge of saying 'knows he's going to beat you' instead of 'thinks'. She knew he already doubted her. Actually she had known for the past month. James had spoken about nothing but how great Regulas was. It was very disheartening.

"That's his down fall though. If you start off strong you'll throw him off. So- Good save Tyson!" he yelled before returning to his first conversation. "So, just, go and practice catching the snitch for the rest of practice, alright?"

"Alright." James flew forward quickly snatching the quaffle out of the air.

* * *

It was freezing outside but it didn't stop Sirius from celebrating when James threw the quaffle past Flint winning another 10 points for his team. They were now in the lead, 360 to 350. "Ya, Flint put that in your pumpkin juice! Ha, ha!"

"Bloody good game," Gideon said elbowing Sirius.

Sirius took a deep breath and grinned. "I love the smell of Slytherins losing." Everyone laughed and then cheered louder as Bel flew past the Gryffindor tower like lightening, Regulas right on her heals. "Woo! Go Potter! Teach that pounce how to catch a snitch!"

"Bel is playing excellent today!" Someone shouted.

And she had. Bel had immediately caught eye of the snitch and flew after it like the hounds of Hades were chasing her. The little Potter had been holding on to the lead for the past three hours as the rest of her team had struggled to take the lead in points. But she could just not manage to catch the snitch because Bel could not predict which way it was going in the slightest.

"Where's Lupin?" Gideon asked re-wrapping has gold scarf, the wind messing up his red hair.

"Sick," Sirius responded, not taking his eyes from the game. "He has astronomy tonight and doesn't want to miss it so he thought it would be best to get some rest."

Miranda flew up trying to get away from the 3 Slytherin chasers who thought they had her caught but at the last minute she threw it straight down to Melissa who sped down the field next to James. She threw it to James who quickly returned it as she flew into the scoring area. It was a magnificent play that was sadly ruined by Flint whacking it away with the back of his broom. It went straight into the hands of Malfoy who tore down towards Tyson.

Malfoy zig zagged up the field giving enough time for Miranda and Melissa to get on either side of him. James zoomed up behind him thinking to squish Malfoy in but he quickly shot up and threw it up the field to Harrison who threw it past Tyson. The Slytherin tower roared with cheers.

Sirius groaned. James was going to rant about that play tonight. "Oi! It wasn't that great of a play!" he yelled at the Slytherins knowing they couldn't hear him.

Regulas moved to the left, but Bel quickly moved in front of him. She heard him yell in frustration. She had been denying him any sort of pass since the game started and he was agitated beyond belief.

She was about to reach forward for a swipe at the snitch but pulled her arm back and made an immediate right just as the snitch did. Regulas zoomed past them and she could faintly hear cheers in the distance. The golden ball went up in an arch then dove down at an angle going left before pulling up and heading for the Slytherin Goal posts. Bel reached out as it was more or less staying on a straight path. She could feel her broom tilting forward and new that if she leaned to forward anymore she was going to tip over but she was willing to do so to catch the damned thing.

If Bel caught this snitch James would be proud of her.

She quickly dove down as a bludger was knocked her way. Isabel quickly recovered and continued her pursuit until she found herself, again, leaning over her broom to the point of tipping. This time the snitch had gone much higher.

_He'll be so proud of me._

The girl could feel the tickle of the golden feathers as her hand came closer. The broom tipped forward drastically and she knew these last centimeters would send her head first. Quickly she leaned forward, her broom tipping and as her hand was about to snatch the snitch, a green sleeve casually flew by and enveloped it.

_No._

It was gone. The snitch and her chance to make him proud. All gone. Taken in the sleeve of Regulas' attire.

_A Plumpton Pass._

Before she could fall completely off she grabbed the end of her broom with one hand, dangling there. She could hear the cheers of the Slytherins and the announcer declaring Slytherin as the victors even though Gryffindor had just taken a forty point lead. She debated on just letting go now.

Bel pulled her broom down and straddled it before flying in big lazy circles, not wanting to go down and meet her team mates. Why would she? She had just lost the game for them.

"Regulas Black wins the game for Slytherin. Final score, Slytherin 510. Gryffindor 400."

Too add to the cold weather it started to rain.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what tomorrow is?" Sinistra asked as she collected assignments.

"The full moon," everyone answered.

"Good, good. You're listening to me in class." She set the papers down and began to talk but Bel wasn't listening.

All she could think about was what she could have done better. How could she have lost that? How could she lose the lead she had on Regulas? How could she let victory slip through her fingers? The rest of class was just like this. Bel sat with her head down and didn't hear a word of what was going on she just sat there and thought.

When class was over she descended from the tower where the head of houses were there to escort the students to there commons at such a late hour.

Bel grimaced.

The last thing she wanted to see was McGonagall. So Bel waited till all of the Gryffindors were grouped by her and stood in the back as she did a quick head count before heading to the seventh floor.

There were quiet mumbles but mostly everyone was too tired too speak.

Bel noticed once more that Remus looked absolutely horrible as he walked near the front of the group. Still she couldn't help but watch him with infatuated eyes. He walked like he had yesterday; tired, old, and like it took every muscle and all his will just to walk a few steps. His tall lanky figure seemed small and gaunt with the way he carried himself. Bel feared he would tip over and break at any second. Who would help her pick him up like he had had helped pick up her books yesterday?

Bel stopped walking._My book._

She opened her mouth to tell McGonagall but after a second thought she simply turned and headed back to the tower.

Once reaching the portrait of the Fat lady McGonagall said the password and counted heads as they walked tiredly in. "13, 14, 15, -. Where is my 16th?"

Remus stopped in mid step through.

The Professor sighed heavily. "I better go check the halls."

Guilt pressed at his chest for the woman. She looked very tired. "Professor, I could go check the halls for you. If you don't mind."

She hesitated, measuring her level of fatigue. Finally she smiled and sighed. "Alright Lupin, thank you."

* * *

Bel sighed as she looked at the trap door leading to the classroom.

Closed.

"She closed up, bloody quick." With another sigh Bel turned around and readjusted her bag feeling even more miserable. Her book would just have to wait till next week. Though, how she would get the homework done she didn't really know but she'd figure it out.

"Alone at last," Bel turned to see Lucious leaning against a wall looking at her with a very discomforting look.

"_I'm going to find a way to get you, get you so it really hurts him." _

Without thinking she turned and started to run. Lucious caught her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. She almost screamed as he pulled her back into his chest so hard it knocked the wind out of her. He wrapped his arms around her, beginning to drag her back down the hall.

"No!" Bel kicked and tried desperately to get away, but Lucious held on. He threw her into a wall face first and turned around. His face was completely calm as Malfoy grabbed her arms and held them against the wall. "L-Let me go!"

He let go of one of her hands just to strike her across the face with a closed hand. When he spoke his voice was steady and unaffected by Bel's struggles. "I told you, Potter. I told you and yet here you are, walking around at night by yourself." Lucious laughed. "You want this."

Bel screamed.

* * *

Remus head ached so much it was as if a shrill noise was ringing in his ears. He was regretting this favor more and more every minute.

This week had been very tiring for Remus. Everyday he had woken up and felt this beastly need to quench a need he had never felt would take over him. Yet it had almost taken over him many times the past three months the week of the full moon. It took all of Remus energy just too calmly walk from point A to point B without letting this primal instinct take over. But this week had been the worst.

Remus had a theory for this but he didn't want to even think it, but denial wouldn't save anyone.

This week he had been around Bel.

Not necessarily speaking to her, but she seemed to be every where he was. And every time she was there, a craving took over him completely and he could hardly look at her let alone speak to her. Whoever was in charge of his life must hate him to make him sit next to her in class as a partner.

The shrill noise became louder, like a scream. Remus grabbed his head and even had to stop walking to hold in the need.

When the scream-like shrill happened again, he noticed it echoed, like someone was screaming further down the hall. The screaming was pulling him closer, his need inflaming just like it had yesterday during Astronomy.

Remus eyes became wide at the realization that someone was screaming down the hall and that person was Isabel Potter. Remus found his legs taking him down the hall at a sprint as he called, "Bel!"

Remus could feel the image and need to take her, have his way with her. Violently.

* * *

Bel was thrown against the wall and a curtain of white in front of her eyes. A hand struck her across the cheek. Slowly, she could feel the collar of her shirt pulled at and Lucious cold hands brushed against her skin.

She gasped. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer he just lowered his lips to her neck to kiss it. "N-No stop!" She tried to put up a good fight but she was so much smaller then Lucious, barely meeting his shoulders and half his weight. Even if she was a larger size she was still so tired. He had hit her repeatedly and the pain in her body and face slowed her movement. Her head was pounding from pain and from her constant sobbing and tears.

"You played awful today," Lucious whispered in her ear. "How could you just lose the game for your team? They were winning and you just gave the snitch to Black. And then you couldn't even confront your team or anyone else in the stands, not even your brother. I saw how you waited till most everyone was gone and then flew off. You're _so_ pathetic."

Violently he tugged at her shirt ripping the buttons. His hands grabbed her neck cutting of oxygen. As she attempted to breath, clawing at his hands, Lucious looked at her like he was interested at the reaction, like it was new. Or it was an interesting picture of a girl with a bleeding face and ripped clothing being choked.

"Impossible," Lucious mumbled. "If your brother doesn't notice this he's stupider then I thought."

Anger bubbled above her desperation and she kicked Lucious where it would hurt most. He let go of her and clutched his crotch. Bel fell to the floor and gasped, trying to suck in as much air as she possibly could. Then quickly she crawled away.

"Don't you run away from me you bitch!" he growled getting up and walking over to her. He grabbed her hair and flipped her over before straddling her hips and hitting her face again and again.

"No," she cried trying to stop his hands. "Stop! Stop!" She lifted her head to get up but his hand connected with her cheek sending her head back to the ground with a bang. She saw stars and a fuzzy feeling surrounded her. Bel could feel Lucious hands on her.

"Bel!" Someone called down the hallway.

Lucious growled and reluctantly got up. Bel blinked and he was gone.

"Bel!" The voice was very close and she wanted to call out but she was so tired. "Bel!"

Someone stopped in front of her, ten steps away. "Bel!"

The voice sounded tired and pained, just like hers. The person sounded like they were holding back an unstoppable force. She groaned. "Remus?"

He swallowed audibly and lost his breath. "Wha- are you ok?" he panted.

With an effort, Bel sat up and leaned against the wall, her vision still blurry. She raised her head and smiled at him, blood running down her chin. "I-I I'm fi-" she seemed to choke on the word, "fine." She looked down at herself and knew that was a lie. She had to hold her shirt to keep from exposing herself and she quickly took note that her skirt was slightly raised and her under garments pulled down mid thighs. Readjusting her clothes she prayed Remus wouldn't notice.

Remus leaned on his knees and tried to stop the heavy breathing but it seemed to be ripping from his chest with a force. A want was grinding against his body, crushing his bones…and his will. His heart beat became faster, and faster, and faster, and faster.

Bel's vision cleared just to watch Remus collapse. "Eh?! Remus!" Leaning forward she came to a halt as pain caused her to reel backwards. "R-Re-Remus?"

Suddenly Remus form rose. He seemed disoriented for a moment before catching her eyes. The pupils of his eyes seemed to zero in on her and he hurriedly walked forward, put his hand under her arms, than lifted her. Bel winced and regretted it. If Remus saw her in pain he would tell James. She mentally slapped her forehead, _you look horrible, you're reactions won't stop him from saying something._

"Remus," she said quietly. "Please, you can't tell him. Don't tell- ah!" Remus quickly pushed himself against her, squishing her against the wall. "H-h-hurts."

A fire lit up inside her when Remus slammed his lips against hers. It hurt so bad and sent a feeling of unease through her. Isabel had always wanted to kiss Remus, always wanted to know what it would be like, and this was never _ever_ what she thought it would be like. She didn't know if it was shock or something else but she didn't move. Maybe that something else was the arousal that quickly built up in her.

He bit her already split and bruised lip causing her to cry out but all he did was take the opportunity to force his tongue in her mouth and explore. A intense heat erupted inside her when she felt his hands slide up her shirt and grabbing her hips, rubbing himself against her. It wasn't until then that she began to struggle, because she felt something poke her stomach and she wasn't as naïve to think it was his wand. But the struggling just seemed to excite him further and he placed one of his long legs in between both of hers as he pulled her up so her feet couldn't reach the floor.

She ripped her mouth away from his and he growled a loud menacing growl. He stared at her with a primal look that was stripped of all humanity. It was purely animalistic. It scared her. No that was an understatement but she couldn't find a word to express the fear; the fear that came to her when she realized that, in some way shape or form, this was not Remus Lupin. This, this was someone… or something entirely different.

The heat seemed to intensify and close in on her, covering her. The feeling of unease mixed with pleasure turning into a seering heat that enveloped her and made every bone in her body shake and every muscle quiver with fear and desperate need. The rush of emotion was like something toxic and delicious.

Breath came from her mouth more frantically as Remus leaned down and lapped at her neck and his hands moved to her chest then back down to her hips. He let his hands past her skirt and then under it.

"Remus," she cried. "What are you doing? Stop!" When his hand inched up her thigh she shivered and he growled again sending waves of pleasure through her pelvis. She was enjoying herself despite the pain, in fact the pain might have been increasing it; but he was scaring her, this feeling was scaring her. "Please! Stop!"

He growled and then quickly moved away. Next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor, her head was pounding painfully and she felt as if someone had covered her in layers and layers of clothing. It was so unbearably warm. She could see three figures. One was trying to pull away from the other two, who were gripping it from the shoulders and arms. The figures were just a mixture of color. Light brown, dark brown, black, red, gold, white.

Then nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Bel dreamt of her and Remus. She was pushing him down on a bed and then sitting on top of him, he tried to get up but she pushed him down. Her fingers would wind in his hair and then he would say a breathless meaningless, 'no.' Bel would ignore him and then kiss him, while letting her hands undo his shirt, lick his chest then undo his pants. She would grab Remus' member and stroke it, kiss it, lick it and he would moan and she would become excited, aroused. Slowly, sensually, teasingly, Bel would lift her skirt revealing her naked bottom. Remus would look baffled, 'You weren't wearing…' then Bel would grab his hand and show him where she wanted to be touched.

Bel groaned and woke herself up.

Her dream world had been a much better place. In her dream her body didn't ache, her head didn't pound, she wasn't bouncing, and it wasn't so loud.

"Oh my…" someone gasped. "Put her over there!"

More bouncing and loud talking that for some reason sounded muffled, as if her head was submerged in water. Then she was laying on something soft and then hands were on her; an image of Lucious. With a horrible shudder and practically a yell her eyes opened and she shot up into the sitting position. "No!"

A horrible pain pierced her head. She frantically looked around and saw she was in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey and James were staring at her worriedly.

"Wha… why am I here?" Bel was startled at the sound of her own voice. It was panic stricken and high pitched and she sounded loud.

James opened his mouth but Madam Pomfrey turned to him, "I'm going to check her, please be patient, Mr. Potter." With a flourish she walked to Bel's side before waving her wand, shutting curtains around her bed. "Move the blanket, Ms. Potter." Her voice was almost a whisper and her hands were raised like she was trying not to spook an animal.

Bel looked down and saw she was clutching the sheets to her chest. Slowly, she let go of the sheet and pushed it aside. Isabel gasped at the sight of her body. Her uniform was torn, hardly covering her. Her skin was bruised and scraped. It all reminded her of what had happened with Lucious.

_Impossible…If your brother doesn't notice this he's stupider then I thought._

"I'm going to check you, dear," she said to her as she came closer.

_No! James can't know!_

Bel swatted the hands away. "No! Don't touch me!" When she saw the look of surprise on Madam Pomfrey's face she quickly added, "I'm fine."

"Dear I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," she said quickly. "But I'm fine."

The nurse looked at her for a long minute before nodding her head, opening the curtains and walking over to a cabinet. Bel looked around and noticed James was standing by the door talking to Sirius who she hadn't noticed came in. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"…locked in the bathroom for twenty minutes before he seemed to wake up," Sirius was saying.

James had a guilty yet angry look on his face. "Did you ask him about this?"

Sirius nodded. "Doesn't remember a thing. He seems completely out of it, Prongs, like when you wake up from a dream. Don't jump to conclusions," he added the last part when he saw James' fists clench.

"I can't help it Sirius!" he hissed. "She's my sister! When I find out what happened and who did this…" he just shook his head.

They both stopped talking as Madam Pomfrey walked by them and over to Bel with a cup. "Drink this it will help with the pain."

Bel took a sip but when she received a reproachful look she gulped down the rest. Immediately all her pain disappeared along with her anxiety and she finally relaxed. With the relief came an overwhelming need to sleep and like a light she was out.

What seemed to be like a minute must have been hours because James was asleep on the cot next to her, Sirius was gone, and sunlight was shinning in through the windows.

A need to stand up over took her and she pushed the sheets aside and swung her legs over the bed. She felt stiff and a bit sore but stood anyways. "Ow," she groaned.

As if 'ow' was an alarm, James woke with a start, practically jumping. "Bel?" He grabbed his glasses off the night stand and stood up. He looked at her for a moment before frowning and then pulling her into an embrace. "I'll kill them," he whispered.

"James, let go, you're hurting me," she told him.

He didn't let go but did pull away, holding her shoulders. "Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me who did this," he demanded.

After a brief hesitation she looked away. "Dunno."

He shook her. "Isabel Annamarie Potter, don't lie to me!" When she didn't reply he asked quietly, "W-was it …Remus?"

"What?" she exclaimed, bewildered.

"Was it Remus?" he whispered every word slowly as if he was trying to hold back vomit. "We were supposed to do some stuff after he returned from Astronomy. When we heard the other boys going to there rooms and Remus didn't show we… went out looking for him and we, Sirius and I, saw him… _on_ you. We had to pull him off."

The gears in her mind were spinning. There were two roads this situation could go down. Bel could let James believe Remus did this to her and he would either forgive Remus eventually or things would get nasty. The alternative was to tell James the truth and let Lucious win because James would go after him for sure.

But she couldn't do that to Remus, that wasn't fair.

"No," she murmured. "Remus scared him off"

A weight visually left James shoulders. He sighed before saying, "Who did he scare off?"

Her eyes closed and she bit her lip, feeling a bruise there. "I can't tell you."

"Bel if you don't tell me who it was I have to assume it was Remus!" He was begging her, she could tell. He wanted to hear that it wasn't Remus so he could trust his friend. He wanted to hear the truth so he could find who did this. "Please, Bel."

_I'm sorry James._

"I forgot my Astronomy book."

"What?"

"I forgot my Astronomy book so I went back to go get it. The trap door was already locked and he was waiting there. I tried to run away but he was faster and he pushed me against a wall," tears sprang to her eyes.

_ I'm so sorry James._

"Who?" he demanded.

"I swear I tried to fight back but he just kept hitting me. I almost got away once but I couldn't get away and he…."

"Bel, who?" he pleaded

She looked down at the ground. "…started touching me."

James stopped. "What?" he sat down on the bed. "He _touched_ you? Like…_touched_ you?"

She was crying now. "I…I'm… so sorry." After a moment she caught her breath. "But Remus showed up and he left. But…"

"But what?" James asked after a moment's silence.

A deep shaky breath shook her body. "He was acting odd like it wasn't him at all. Then…. I don't remember." She remembered perfectly well but couldn't tell him, but James had shone up, he had seen. "It wasn't Remus." She whispered, "It wasn't."

Tears repeatedly spilled and ran down her cheeks, Bel couldn't catch her breath. How could she have let this happen? How could she have done this to James? To Remus? Why couldn't she have been stronger? More prepared? IF she would have been more like James none of this would have ever happened. If she wouldn't have been so weak. So pathetic, as Lucious had said. Such an easy target.

"I'm so sorry, James!" She sobbed and it shook her body.

"Bel! Just tell me who, please!" he pleaded.

_You've already done this much to him Isabel, just tell him_. Bel bit her lip and stared at her brother for a full minute. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Alright," he said quickly.

Bel sobbed and sat down on her bed, "Promise me!"

James nodded. "I promise."

The door made an audible creaking sound as someone was about to enter. "Lucious Malfoy."

Bel could see the shock envelop his face before quickly being washed away by a wave of ferocious uncontrollable anger. But it had to be controlled because the people who walked in were the Potters, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Isabel!" Mrs. Potter gasped before her and her husband rushed over. Mrs. Potter sat on the right and Mr. Potter sat on the left of her; both of them slinging one arm around her and the other grabbing her hand. "Oh, love what happened?"

"I'm fine," Bel said in a laughing tone trying to play it off as something small.

Madam Pomfrey mumbled, "She keeps saying that."

"Fine my arse!"

"Dear," Mr. Potter reprimanded. "Calm down."

"Charlus! Our daughter is hurt and crying! How can you tell me to be calm?"

"Dorea," he said giving her a look. He turned his attention back to his daughter. "Isabel, how are you?" He said tenderly smiling.

Bel gave a small smile. "Fine, perfectly fine. I had a bit of a… run in is all."

"With who?" Mrs. Potter asked, bewildered. "Who did this to you?"

Bel glanced at James who was looking at his shoes stewing in his own anger. Yet he stood silent though the gnawing of his lip gave away that he wanted to blurt it out and send a man hunt for Lucious. As the silence began to ensue Bel shrugged and frowned, "I …don't remember."

Both the Potters frowned and simultaneously asked, "What happened?"

Bel opened her mouth but Madam Pomfrey answered. "Broken nose, split lip, black eye, fractured shoulder, concussion, and just general lacerations and bruising."

Mrs. Potter rose to her feet. "How could this happen?"

When everyone remained quiet Mr. Potter also stood and gently grabbed his wife's shoulders. "What is it? Is there something else?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore who simply nodded, seeming to reassure the witch. She cleared her throat before she said, "Well, when your son, Mr. Potter here, brought her in-"

"James, you brought her?" Mr. Potter repeated to his son. He just sat there.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "When he brought her in the first thing I noticed was obviously the injuries, her head was bleeding considerably, and also she was unconscious."

"Please Madam, I don't mean to be rude," Mr. Potter said. "But get on with it already."

"When I went to examine her body she refused profusely and when she finally took the potion and went to sleep her clothes were ripped." The Potters shook there heads in confusion. "Ms. Potter also had bruising on her thighs."

Mrs. Potter gasped and sat down grabbing Bel and hugging her. Bel just looked down, ashamed.

Mr. Potter looked the nurse in the eye. "When you say her clothing…"

"I mean her under garments, Mr. Potter. There were no signs of... but someone was attempting to. I bring this up now in front of you all because I think its time we ask Bel some questions."

Mr. Potter glanced at Bel then back to the nurse. "How could this happen? A school is supposed to be safe."

"I can assure you Mr. Potter this has never happened before?"

"I don't care if it hasn't happened before! It's happened now! How is that reassuring!"

"Charlus, my friend, please calm down so we can figure out what's happened," Dumbledore finally spoke up. He walked and sat next to James across from Bel. "Ms. Potter do you remember anything about last night?"

Looking into his blue eyes, Bel noticed his piercing stare, yet it was tender and comforting. For a moment she thought about telling the truth, but then she remembered the repercussions. Looking away she said, "I honestly don't remember much."

"Anything is something."

She waited a long while, deciding what parts to leave out, what parts wouldn't deceive the rest of her story. She told them about going back to get her book and when she got there she was immediately grabbed. "I couldn't see who they were because they kept hitting my face. I tried to get away but they grabbed me and smacked my head against the floor…. Then I remember someone calling my name and then….that's all I remember."

Guilt ate away at her stomach as James fist turned white from squeezing; her mother began to hug her, sounding on the verge of tears; her father's back became deadly straight and his face was blank, meaning he was trying to be professional.

"That's all you remember," Dumbledore asked. Bel looked into his eyes and in that instant she knew he knew. All she did was nod. The Professor nodded and turned to James. "And you my boy, what do you remember?"

He was silent and Bel became nervous.

"James?" Mr. Potter asked.

He took a deep breath and looked up looking completely livid. "I was out and about, I shouldn't have been, but I was. I thought I heard her so I started calling her name." James took a moment to gain his composure. "I saw her just lying there. I didn't see the _bleeding bastard_ who did this to her. I picked her up and ran straight here."

For once their mother didn't correct his language because she was probably thinking the same thing.

"May I go now?" James asked through his teeth.

"If you so wish," The Professor replied.

He stood abruptly and sauntered over to the door, ignoring his father and sister's calls. James kept calm as he walked back towards the dorm, slightly hoping he would see anybody he didn't like. Anyone. Unfortunately he didn't see anyone till he got in the commons.

"Potter!" Lily yelled as she came down the stairs. "Where's Bel?"

He simply brushed past murmuring a, "Not now, Lily." Leaving said girl stunned.

Remus Lupin woke up and his body immediately erupted with pain, he almost screamed in pain when he rolled onto his side. Remus stood and found he was naked in the shrieking shack. He walked over to a shattered mirror in the corner and looked at himself in one of the broken pieces; he was shocked to see his body ridden with bruises and scratches. This image had plagued his dreams but it hadn't actually been true for about a year, since the other Marauders had started helping him.

"You were being difficult," a blanket hit his face and he quickly used it to cover himself. Sirius was sitting on the bed. "You kept trying to get to the school."

Remus was silent for a moment. "Where's Peter and James?"

"Wormtail is sleeping, he's all tuckered out. Poor bloke almost got eaten." When Sirius saw Remus expression he laughed. "Oh no, no, no, not by you."

Remus let out his breath in relief. "James?"

Sirius became uncomfortable. "Eh.. . Prongs has things to attend to."

The floor boards creaked as Remus lay down on the floor. "Is he alright? I hardly saw him yesterday and when I did he wouldn't talk."

Sirius poked a dirty pillow on the bed and then tossed it to Remus who happily put it under his head. "Who knows? Probably cause of the Quidditch match. He can be such a tosser when he looses."

"….Now that I think of it, Bel wasn't in class either," Remus sat up quickly and then regretted it when his body screamed in pain. "Is there something wrong with the Potters?"

Before Sirius could answer there was an audible creaking downstairs. Without a word Sirius changed into Padfoot and slipped out the door. A minute later Madam Pomfrey came in looking harassed and sleep ridden.

"Sorry I'm late, Remus." She gave the boy some clothes which he changed into, which took a painfully long time. Madam Pomfrey sighed obviously irritated. "The night I have to deal with the Potters is the night you decide to ruff yourself."

Remus looked up slowly, having already learned his lesson about quick motions. "What happened to the Potters?"

The older woman gave Remus three potions. "The little one had quite the beating, poor girl." Realizing she said what she shouldn't have she added, "Hurry up, Lupin. Drink up."


	12. Chapter 12

Bel sat down gently in her seat. It had been two weeks since the attack but for some reason she still hurt. Madam Pomfrey said it was from stress, that it was only mental.

Professor Sinistra began talking about…. Well Bel wasn't really paying attention. She started down at her desk.

All her classes had been like this. She couldn't focus she just kept thinking about James and Lucius. If Bel hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have happened, but the worst part is that James had been hurt, and that hurt more than anything Lucius could inflict on her. Besides that, Bel could only imagine the satisfaction Lucius was feeling from the whole incident, she could tell by the look she would receive from him.

Then on top of that, she couldn't stop thinking about Remus. What had happened was something that she had never imagined could happen. Why would she? Those actions and the look in his eyes was nothing to be expected from Remus Lupin.

What bothered her most of all was that she was so emotionally confused. She was terrified of that thing or whatever that was, but when she saw Remus in the common room, he was his old self. Tired, slightly in pain, kind eye, golden brown hair that was tried to be fixed what only lay flat, almost in his eyes. His sweet smile when he saw her. That thing in the hallway that night was not the same thing. Or maybe she was only trying to make up excuses so that she wouldn't be horribly disappointed in the fact that her, almost religious, crush was a psycho.

Another unexplainable thing is that Bel had been having …fantasies about him. Some he was being his gentle self, looking a little scared but his eyes filled with passion. But in most of the fantasies he was menacing, his eyes glowing, this time with lust. A vicious deadly lust. And in some she woke up wanting him, remembering a ghost of his touch on her skin, but in all of them she woke up terrified, her heart beating so hard she thought it would burst from her chest.

Students began getting up and Bel followed suit, grabbing her never opened bag.

"Hello Bel." Bel turned quickly, her face pailing. She took a step back, startled by Remus' proximity and soft smile. "How are you?"

She shrugged when she opened her mouth and found her voice wouldn't work.

Remus sighed. "Look I know something is going on with your family. You don't have to tell me, I respect your privacy too much. But I told James the same thing. If you need someone to talk to, though I'm sure I'd be the last person to, I'm here."

"What?" Bel looked at him confused, hugging herself. "You…don't know?"

Remus shook his head. "James is being shockingly quiet. It's not like him."

Bel bit her lip. This was her fault. "I need to go, Lupin."

"Wait, Bel!" She quickly turned and fled from the classroom. The first person she saw was Lily who waved the moment she saw her.

"There you are! McGonagall has been looking for you."

"Me? What for?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, maybe something to do with the fact that you're the seeker for the house team and there is a match tonight."

"Merlin's beard," she groaned. "I can't play, poor James."

Lily scowled at her. "Please don't tell me that little prat is mad that you can't play! I mean my goodness-"

"Lily!" Bel interrupted. "He isn't mad, I just feel bad putting him in such an _awful_ position."

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed Bel's hand beginning to drag her down the corridor. "Merlin Bel, it's just a stupid match it's not like it's you got detention, which your brother has done while being captain."

Remus had really just wanted to go to his room and sleep, to give himself some sort of hiatus from the thoughts of Bel. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her flushed face that was mixed with lust, pain, and fear. He could feel her against him. He could hear her gasping and saying his name. He didn't understand why those thoughts were even there! Or why they were so realistic, like a memory.

Yet there he was at the party, celebrating Gryffindor's win against Huffle Puff. Granted it was an amazing game, James had played ferociously. He had to play seeker because Bel was still not allowed to play, it was rumored that Pomfrey didn't want her playing the rest of the year. But knowing Bel she wouldn't let that happen.

Surprisingly though, James himself didn't seem to be in the mood for a party either, he just sat in the corner chair watching everyone, his sister mostly. He refused to talk about the incident with Remus, only saying that someone had attacked her when she wasn't looking.

"Moony, get up already!" Sirius said flopping down on him.

Remus grunted from his weight. "Padfoot even if I wanted to, I couldn't with you on top of me."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Remus shoved him, "yes now get your fat arse off."

Sirius just laughed when he fell and got back up. "Looky here Moony that girl, Maddy over there wants to _meet_ you."

Sirius pointed to a tall long legged brunette across the room who was giving him the eye. Remus sighed and looked at Sirius. "What did you tell her?"

"Just that your hung as a horse, my friend," Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus, pulling him into a side hug. "And don't say I'm lying to girls again to get them to sleep with you. I've walked in on you changing, it practically hits the floor!"

He flushed with embarrassment, "Merlin's beard, Sirius! I can't believe you said that!"

Suddenly Anthony Quimby jumped in front of them with his camera, "Picture?"

"Of course!" Sirius yelled, slightly teetering.

"You drunk son of a bitch," Remus said slightly laughing.

Sirius grinned. "I won't disagree with the son of a bitch part, but dear sir I am not drunk enough. Now smile!"

Remus barely smiled in time, feeling blinded when the flash went off. He had to blink a few times and rub his eyes before he could see correctly. And when he could, the brunette Sirius had been talking about earlier was standing in front of him.

"Hello Remus," she said softly, smiling at him while batting her eyelashes.

"Um hello."

Sirius shoved Remus in her direction. "Please! Skip the formalities!"

"Sirius don't be rude!"

She laughed softly then looked Remus dead in the eye, causing Remus to get jello knees for a second. "I agree with him, actually. Why don't you come with me?"

She grabbed his hand and lead him through groups of students and out the portrait hole, too much discontent to the fat lady.

Remus wasn't even remotely interested in this girl, but he was a boy. He couldn't help that the idea of her so willingly and readily to take him away didn't sound all too bad. He was ashamed that he thought that way, but it was especially hard because she was so beautiful.

They turned a corner and Remus was pulled onto her and suddenly kissed. He pulled away quickly. "You don't have to do this you know, Sirius has a way of talking people into doing things. Besides you've been drinking and-"

"No, no, no Remus," She said undoing his belt. "Please I do this a lot. Besides I think the whole mysterious guy thing is very sexy. Hmmm plus I don't doubt that Sirius was telling the truth."

She kissed him again this time putting her tongue into it. Remus had a small moment where he hesitated, but something inside of him urged him to go along with it. And he did. Immediately a felling crashed over him like a wave, something he couldn't quiet describe.

He pushed her up against the wall and grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall. She made a content noise and it urged him on.

But as quickly as the urge told him to move forward, it told him that all of a sudden it wasn't enough for him. It wasn't like his thoughts of Bel. He imagined Bel, petite Bel wrapping her legs around his waist when he lifted her. She'd groan as he bit her neck sensually and whisper his name as he pushed her against the wall so that there was no space between them. She would try to wrap her arms around his neck but he'd grab them and pin them above her head. She would say, _Remus what are you doing?_ Like he had imagined her saying earlier. The mix of fear and lust clouding her eyes.

"Ow! Remus you're hurting me!"

Remus was suddenly brought back to what was really going on, feeling dazed. "What?"

"Remus I like it rough sometimes but that's too much for me," she was scowling at him while rubbing her arm where he had been holding her.

"I'm really sorry, Be-" Remus stopped himself.

There was a long pause before the girl spoke, obviously angry. "Be? My name doesn't even start with a B, Remus. Its Maddy."

"Maddy. Of course, I'm sorry."

She made an annoyed sound before turning and walking away.

Remus slid down the wall and sat on the floor, putting his head in his hands. What had just happened?


	13. Chapter 13

**I like to call this chapter "I'm Isabel 'Mother Fucking' Potter". And i have been really trying to find a beta reader guys! And trying to punch out chapters quicker! Enjoy guys!**

The drawn curtains to Bel's bed began to move, like someone was clumsily looking for the opening. Bel didn't notice until she heard and felt someone run into her bed post, then whisper a curse to themselves before continuing to look for the opening.

Bel gasped and curled up tighter with her sheets, with a vice like grip.

It was a male voice.

She stared at the opening, willing them to stay closed to her intruder. Bel touched the back of her head where Lucious had hit it against the floor. He couldn't be in here though. He couldn't get past the fat lady for one thing. He couldn't get up the stairs for another, him or any boy for that matter. Yet there _was_ a boy in her room trying to get into her bed.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't breathe.

_Not again._

Suddenly the curtain opened.

Instead of blonde hair a messy head of black poked through the curtains. Then Sirius disgruntled face.

"What kind of bloody curtain do you have Bel? Took me hours to just open them."

Bel didn't respond. She just stared at him doe eyed, holding her breath.

"Bel?" he looked at her. She could tell he was trying hard to get his eyes to focus on her and he absolutely reeked of alcohol.

She took in a deep breath. "S- Sirius? What are you doing up here?" she whispered.

He pushed through the curtains and clumsily crawled on the bed. "Scoot over. I came to chit chat with my girl of course."

"At this hour?" she hissed.

Sirius pouted. "I wanted to talk to you."

They both stopped when they heard someone's bed creak and a disgruntled noise. Someone was waking up. Sirius stared at Bel with wide eyes. They heard whoever woke up get up and walk over to Bel's bed, their footsteps stopping at the foot of the bed. They paused there for only a few seconds, but it felt like hours.

The person made another disgruntled noise before hurrying to the bathroom and shutting the door. Then the sound of someone retching.

Sirius let out his breath. "Merlin, I thought we were caught."

Bel punched him in the chest, almost sending him back through the curtain. "Sirius! Do you know what'll happen if we get caught? What everyone will think if they catch you in my bed?"

He gave a wolfish grin and waggled his eyebrow. "Oh, Bel is that what you'd like? I knew you had a crush on lil ole me, but I never knew to that extent."

He pushed Bel on her back and laid himself on top of her causing her to squeak and attempt to push him off. "Sirius! Get off of me you idiot!"

He quickly covered her mouth, pulled out his wand with the other and pointing it at the curtains, muttering something under his breath. Bel assumed it was a silencing spell. He looked at her again. "Mmm, now where we?"

Bel gave him a look of horror as he leaned in and stopped just short of her lips. "Now show me darling what you've been _longing_ to do."

"What? No! Sirius, stop it!"

Sirius grinned and began laughing before rolling off of her. "Oh you should have seen the look on your face, ha ha your so cute Bel."

She swatted him in the stomach, eliciting an _oof_ noise. "You tosser! That wasn't funny!"

Sirius let his laughter die out. "It was to me. Besides everyone knows you have a crush on Moony, though I have to say I'm quite insulted. If you're going to have a crush on one of your brother's friends it should be me."

Bel sat up and looked at Sirius, surprised. "Everyone knows?"

"Everyone except Remus, that boy is such a…" Sirius chuckled. "Sometimes I think he doesn't even know what girls are for."

Bel sighed. "He seemed to know what Maddy was for." She lay back down.

"Err that was actually my fault, deary."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her he had very large penis."

There was a long silence where they both just stared at the canopy. Bel blushed the whole time, embarrassed that she was now thinking about Remus' penis and how it once pressed against her stomach as he forced her against the wall.

"Bel?"

"Yes…?"

"We need to talk about something. About what happened a couple nights ago."

_Oh no._

"Wh- what about it?"

Sirius didn't respond, but the silence was louder to Bel then anything he could have screamed.

She sighed and turned to look at Sirius, finding him looking at her. His eyes were filled with worry. She sighed once more. "Sirius I feel so horrible about the whole thing. It's my entire fault."

"What?"

She closed her eyes and began to tell him about Lucious and the other Slytherins constant harassment since second year and Lucious threat about getting back at James through her.

"That night I had gone back to get my astronomy book, he was waiting for me…"

"Bel," he sounded upset and irritated. "Why didn't you tell us anything? We would have taken care of that piece of shit."

"Because that's what he wants."

Sirius didn't respond right away, Bel hoped it was more of acceptance then an internal struggle.

"Why do you think is all your fault?"

Bel didn't know what to say, she wasn't expecting him to ask that. James and Lily had both gotten frustrated when she had had expressed that. Neither had asked why.

"If I was more like James I wouldn't be such a bloody easy target."

"That's why it's your fault? Because you couldn't defend yourself?" Sirius had seemed to think it was funny. "You're an amazing and talented witch Bel, you and James are very much alike in that sense. I mean quidditch for Merlin's sake! You're brilliant at it just like him."

Bel looked at him. "I hate being seeker."

"What?"

Bel nodded. "I hate having all that attention on me. People watching me, hoping I'll catch that stupid snitch so that I'll win the game for Gryffindor, but I can't deliver. You saw that game against Slytherin."

Sirius shook his head. "You played amazing Bel, just because you lost doesn't mean it wasn't bloody ace."

"If James would have been seeker he would have won the game for us, just like he did tonight." Bel sat up and lay back down so her head was next to Sirius feet. He still had his shoes on. "I wasn't even on the team till James was captain. He made me tryout."

Sirius laughed. "You give him too much. He isn't persuasive enough to _make_ anyone do something. But doesn't he wish, this whole mess with Lily would be so much easier. You did it only after a small nudge from him, because he knew you could do it. No one questions him you know? When you got seeker no one said that you got it just because you're his sister, they knew it was because you were excellent."

_He wanted that win so bad though_ Bel thought.

Sirius sat up and looked at her. "What is with this self-loathing attitude?" Sirius waited for her to answer and when she didn't it suddenly hit him. "Does this have to do with you idolizing him so much?"

Bel felt her voice shaking. "I love him so much and I am so proud to be his sister. I want him to be as proud of me as I am of him. But I fall short every time I get close enough to reach."

She rolled over, feeling tears spring in her eyes. "That's why I didn't tell him about the Slytherin's. I didn't want to run back and hide behind him, I still don't, I want to be able to stand up for myself so that he can look at me and be proud. But I can't do it. I get too scared. Plus like I said, all those stupid prats want is for James to be furious and try to duel them…. If I can't do anything to make him proud, I should at least keep him out of harm's way with my silence."

Sirius paused for a good ten seconds before he lay down next to her and then he laughed. "You're right. You are nothing like James."

Bel looked at him, tears running down her face.

"James would never be silent."

Bel tried to hold back a smile. "Shut up, I'm trying to be serious."

"Well I'm afraid you don't have the right body parts to be Sirius, love."

Bel laughed. "That was a horrible joke."

"A man walks into a bar."

Bel quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Now that is a horrible joke."

"You are such a tosser."

He sighed with contentment. "Yeah that why I'm practically your older brother. Runs in the family I suppose." He swatted away Bel's hand when she tried to hit him. "Bel I have another question."

_Uh oh._

"Why was Remus there?"

Bel swallowed. "He scared away Lucious."

"That's why his hand was up your skirt and he wouldn't get off you?"

She said nothing. What should she say? She felt relieved telling Sirius all of this, to finally tell the whole truth to someone. But this was too much. This wasn't just involving her, it would involve Remus.

"Bel…Remus has a problem."

"What do you mean?" Bel sat up and tried to make eye contact with him, but he was looking at the curtains.

"You know how Remus gets sick every now and then? Well it has a lot to do with that. He gets aggressive sometimes…but I've never seen him like that before, not till the night."

She bit her lip. "He says he doesn't know about anything that night."

Sirius nodded. "As far as he knows he came back from class and was in bed the whole night."

"He looked at me differently," Bel found herself saying. "He looked at me like a target and he just seemed like a crazy animal."

Sirius shifted. "Bel." His voice was shaky. "Something is happening to him and I think …"

The bathroom door suddenly opened and even though the silencing spell was around them and they knew whoever it was couldn't hear them. But they both needed the moment.

When the sound of the curtains shut Bel looked at Sirius expectantly but she found him asleep, snoring loudly.

"Sirius!" She shook him. "You can_not_ sleep here!"

He stirred slightly and mumbled. "Bel, James is very proud of you, he couldn't ask for a better sister." He quickly reverted back to his snoring self.

Bel just looked at him.

_Was that true?_

Bel smiled and laid back on her pillow. Sirius lied often.

Especially to make someone feel better.

Especially to girls.

Bel shook her head. He usually lied to girls to get them into bed. He was already in her bed and Bel guessed that if this was his usual performance in bed he wouldn't be so popular with the girls.

Isabel suddenly woke to a scream right next to her face.

"No!" It was Alice and through Bel's squinted half asleep eyes it looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I was trying to get him all night! How did you get him? Your... you!"

"Wha…?"

"Why would Sirius Black sleep with _you_!?" She yelled.

Sirius suddenly sat up looking incredibly peeved. "Shut it! My goodness! Don't you know when a man is hung over you shouldn't yell?"

Suddenly Bel's tired mind realized what was going on. Sirius was in her bed, this looked bad, and Alice had just insulted her. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Alice grabbed Sirius hand. "Aren't I prettier than her? What's so great about her? She's introverted, small chested and really, she looks like a boy sometimes!"

Sirius ripped his hand away. "Excuse me-"

"At least _I'm _not a whore!" Bel growled. The smaller girl got up out of bed and stood in front of Alice whose mouth was wide open. "See that look right there is what I mean."

Quickly Alice closed her mouth after letting out a gasp. "Why you little prat!"

Bel stepped forward. "I just as good as you, Alice! No! In fact I am far better then you because I actually care about more then who is my next boyfriend! I am a beautiful talented witch who Sirius would love to sleep with; he wishes he could be so lucky!"

Sirius had a huge grin on his face and nodded. "She's right you know."

Alice looked at Sirius. "You can't be serious!"

"In fact he is_ Sirius_! And so am I when I say, quit being a bitch, you'll do the bloody world a favor."

Sirius began laughing which caused Alice to turn bright red. She poked Bel in the chest. "Who do you think you are?"

Bel swatted her hand away and swiftly grabbed her wand off the night stand and pointed in the girls face. "I'm Isabel Potter, now sod off."

Apparently being threatened was the final straw for Alice. She began to cry and ran out of the dorm. The row had caused an audience of girls who parted like the red sea when Alice came through, Mary hot on her heels. Immediately whispers broke out amongst them.

Isabel stomped over and slammed the door in their faces.

Sirius jumped out of bed, still grinning like a dog. "_I'm Isabel Potter, now sod off_." He said amidst his laughter. "Bel! What was that?"

Isabel didn't realize till now she was panting a scowl was still planted on her face. "I have no idea. But I'm sick of being people's punching bags, especially to someone as low as Alice Walsh. What right does she have to think that she can out right insult me?"

Sirius hugged Bel tightly. "I love the Potters! So full of surprises!"

Bel laughed a little and suddenly rubbed her head. She had a headache. "What got into me?"

"A little Sirius Black will do that to you." He laughed.

Bel pulled away from him. "Merlin Sirius! Everyone is going to think we slept together! You shouldn't have come to my room last night!"

Sirius patted her on the head. "No worries little doe. I will solve this matter completely."

"How?"

"You'll see. First you need to shower and get changed for breakfast." When Bel only stared at him he walked forward and pulled up her pajama shirt. "Need help?"

Quickly Bel Pulled her shirt down. "No!" Then she quickly grabbed some clothes and got ready.

By the time she was done Sirius had fixed himself up and looked only like he had just woken up, not woken up from having drunken sex. When he saw her come out he quickly grabbed her hand. "Ok we will go out there together but you walk in front of me like you are in a hurry, ok? And don't stop unless I make you."

"But why?" She asked as he walked her towards the door.

"If you'd like we can stay and here and I could make sex noises?"

Bel opened the door and walked out and practically ran down the stairs. Sirius was hot on her heels and did his best to hop over all the stairs. He didn't manage it and the stairs went flat causing him to fall. He quickly got up and ran after Bel who was almost to the portrait hole.

"Bel! Please!" He grabbed her hand with a tight grip making her stop, turn around, and look at him. "Give me another chance!"

"What!?" She blurted out.

"I know you said you couldn't ever be with me because I'm nothing but a handsome sex fiend who is too damn talented for his own good, but I can change my ways!"

Bel looked around saw that all the girls who had been up stairs whispering were now down here most likely telling everyone what they had saw. But all conversations had stopped and everyone was staring at her and Sirius. "Sirius, what are you doing?" She hissed.

He dropped down on his knees. "I know Bel! I know! I could never be good enough for you! I could never compare to Remus! But we can still be mates right?"

Bel's heart dropped at the mention of Remus and quickly she looked around hoping he was already at breakfast. No such luck. He was midway down the stairs staring at Sirius and her. James what at the bottom of the stairs with an eyebrow raised. Peter stood next to James both eyebrows so hi up they were almost in his hair line.

Ripping her hand away she hissed at him again, "Shut up, Sirius! This isn't helping at all!"

Bel stomped away and Sirius begged her to come back. Bel looked over her shoulders and immediately saw a few girls hugging him to console him. He gave her a wink and a smile.

_That's bastard._


End file.
